Angel de Alas Rotas
by Eymi
Summary: El destino de ella era volar, pero la vida es cruel y la tiró al suelo desde un lugar demaciado alto. Escapar de ahí era su unica alternativa, pero poder lograrlo sería casi imposible. Inuyasha no parecía ser conciente del dolor que causaba en ella.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Nota de autor:

Bueno siento mucho tener que subir este capitulo nuevamente, pero es que se me a olvidado la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior T:T y la de mi correo anterior, entonces no he sabido como continuar la historia sin subirla otra vez. U.U lo siento. He hecho algunas mejoras para compensar el tener que subirla denuevo y debo decirles que la historia ya está terminada, pero ire subiendo capitulo a capitulo, todas las semanas, preferentemente los fines de semana. Tengo menos lavores que hacer por esos días u.u.

Los dejo con lo realmente importa, por favor envienme reviews haber si les ha gustado o como quieren que vallan las cosas. ^^

Espero os guste

** Angel de Alas Rotas**

-

-

-

**_Porque todas las personas tienen algo angelical dentro de ellas._**

**_A ella las alas le asomaban por la espalda, pero el destino es cruel y cada vez que intentaba volar su cuerpo caía al piso. El amor que sentía cortaba esas alas que le asomaban._**

-

-

Sus pies sucios y maltrechos caminaban a tropezones hacía donde creía que se encontraban sus amigos, a esas alturas no estaba segura de muchas cosas, mucho menos de por que avanzaba hacía ellos cuando lo único que quería era volver a casa, esa cosa que olía a jazmín donde Souta correteaba al gato, su madre barría la entrada y su abuelo vendía amuletos que se parecían a la perla, esa perla que le había traído tantos problemas.

Las manos le dolían. Las restregó contra su ropa sucia y el dolor se intensificó, las levantó lo suficiente para verlas y por primera vez se percato de que estaban heridas y exageradamente sucias. Tal vez había sido mientras escapaba de lo que sus ojos traían pegados a la retina, no se había dado cuenta que aunque se fuese a kilómetros de distancia esas imágenes no desaparecerían de su cabeza, correr en ese momento había sido lo único que había podido hacer, la única cosa que podía mantener su mente en una nebulosidad parcial, pero por aquello seguramente había caído al suelo infinidad de veces. No recordaba demasiado, ni el camino que había seguido para llegar hasta ahí.

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo? La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero mientras esperaba que sus ojos se secasen, que su corazón se calmara y que ese fuerte dolor dejase de hundirla cada vez más en el suelo el tiempo le pareció eterno.

Llegó hasta el campamento con los ojos secos y la ropa sucia, el frío calaba sus huesos pero le gustaba sentir esa pequeña sensación de dolor, la hacía salir de esa nebulosa en la que se encontraba. Miroku se había encargado de prender un poco de fuego. Sango que se encontraba acuclillada a su lado había sentido sus pasos y ahora la miraba con los ojos inundados de preguntas. Seguramente era muy raro verla en esas condiciones. Por alguna razón sintió que no era necesario moverse. Sango se levantó de donde estaba y Miroku ni siquiera se inmuto, como si ya hubiesen esperado su llegada y hubiesen planeado el reencuentro. Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y cruzo la mirada con la de ella, Todas las palabras que se habían acumulado en su boca durante esa carrera infernal se apagaron en su garganta. Ella le abrazo con esos brazos maternales que había aprendido a tener después de la muerte de su familia. Eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, que alguien la mantuviese de una pieza por un tiempo más, antes de derrumbarse en muchos fragmentos. Sango no había preguntado la razón de su estado, agradeció ese gesto, hablar de todo lo que había pasado no era una opción para ella.

Cuando Sango la soltó ella pudo sonreír con debilidad y alejarse de ella. Se acuclillo en cambio junto a Miroku para impregnarse un poco del calor de esa pequeña hoguera. Inuyasha aún no había llegado y Shippo seguramente ya estaba dormido. Miroku la miró silencioso, podía sentir sus ojos azules clavados en su rostro.

-Creo… que sería una buena idea que se cambiara de ropas señorita Kagome.

Asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Hablar sería muy difícil ese día.

Se puso pantalones y un chaleco sin demasiado animo y entre la nebulosidad de la que se había apoderado su corazón para no darse cuenta de todo ese dolor.

Ese día se acostó en el suelo, y no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Debía irse de ese lugar si no quería que el dolor le consumiera el alma. Pero antes de eso, antes tenía que armar lo que había desecho y encontrar cada uno de los fragmentos de la perla que faltaban y dejarlos donde debían estar, en el medievo de Japón, luego de eso Inuyasha ya podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella, convertirse en un maldito demonio o… en un humano, tal como lo había hecho hace cincuenta años.

Sacudió su cabeza, pensar en eso no aplacaría ni llenaría ese agujero que le habían hecho en el pecho hace unas horas. Cerró sus ojos con toda la fuerza que podía tener en esos momentos, debía dormir, quizás si entraba en ese mundo de sueños el dolor se aplacaría y los recuerdos se borrarían de su cabeza.

Faltaban aún dos semanas para el día sin luna, ese día comenzaría a buscar las perlas por cuenta propia, por ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era entrenar y ver como podría volverse más fuerte, para luchar sola. No dejaría que nada de ese maldito mundo atravesase el poso y matara a su familia, antes de eso podían partirle el alma mil veces más.

Verlo durante todo el tiempo que quedaba era una tortura silenciosa y aguda, que la destrozaría poco a poco y la dejaría vacía. Saber que el la quería, que sus manos la habían tocado como si fuese lo más bello de la tierra, no quería cuando lo había visto con Kikyo.

Despertar el día siguiente fue como andar entre la niebla, con más densidad a cada segundo a cada paso, pero eso le gustaba porque la mantenía con la mente medio en blanco y anestesiada. Así pasaron los días y luego las semanas mientras Inuyasha parecía perdido en algún lugar glorioso del cielo y ella entrenaba durante días enteros, hablando justo lo necesario y sonriendo cada vez que podía para mantener una fachada perfecta. Había aprendido asentir la vibración del suelo y a canalizar energía con las manos, todo eso había sido muy complicado sin instrucción alguna, pero el dolor y esos deseos que tenía por desaparecer lograron crear en ella esas fuerzas que le faltaban.

Y ese día sin luna había llegado antes de que si quiera se diese cuenta.

Cuando Inuyasha dormido como estaba se había convertido en humano, Kagome cogió arco y flecha. Seguramente no se podría alejar mucho pero los fragmentos estaban por todas partes, así es que no dudaba poder encontrar alguno. Caminó en puntillas intentando hacer el máximo de silencio, ya que si bien Inuyasha no tenía el oído que tenía cuando era medio demonio, se ponía realmente alerta cuando su cuerpo era más vulnerable.

Vio el cielo sin luna un segundo, llevaba más de media hora registrando ese lugar, y aún no había sentido nada, sabía muy bien que los fragmentos de la perla yacían disgregados por alguna parte, pero se le estaba haciendo jodidamente difícil encontrarlos. Kagome no había dormido en toda la noche con el único objeto de buscarlos. Había paseado sola con los ojos húmedos, los pies descalzos y su arco y flecha sobre el hombro. Quería irse de esa época, alejarse de Inuyasha a pesar de lo que le había pedido un día y llorar todo lo que fuese suficiente para sacárselo del alma, porque pese a que ese día hace dos semanas había pensado que no podía llorar más el recuerdo de Inuyasha se hacía condenadamente fresco en su cabeza en ese bosque y la hundía más y más en ese dolor tan parecido a la amargura.

Hoy el hanyu había perdido sus poderes y hoy ella había decidido que sería el mejor momento para marcharse y no regresar hasta encontrar los fragmentos que faltaban, o tal vez si lo haría, pero sólo para despedirse.

Se iría porque él no la quería y no la querría nunca y a pesar de que ella había decidido ser su amiga y permanecer junto a él a pesar de todo, su corazón había explotado, había colapsado y agonizado ese día, junto al lago mientras veía como él se reunía con Kikyo, mientras la besaba y la desvestía lentamente como si se fuese a quebrar con un mal rose, todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho a Inuyasha era incomparable con ese gran dolor en su corazón. Era suficiente de torturas. El día después cuando Inuyasha había llegado a la cabaña, lo único que él había dicho era que se pusieran en marcha que los fragmentos de la piedra cada vez se alejarían más si no se movían. Ni un solo remordimiento, ni un ápice de culpabilidad hacía ella, era la más pura frialdad, tal vez incluso igual a la que había tenido cuando lo había conocido, hermético y frío.

Pero ella aún lo amaba, porque los amores y cariños no se olvidan tan fácilmente como se destroza el corazón, el amor es algo tan complejo que pese a que mil filósofos, estudiosos y hasta científicos intentaron analizarlo no llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo, porque el amor era y se vivía diferente en todas las personas, y su amor era así, testarudo y masoquista. Porque pese a todo lo que estaba pensando sabía que si el hanyu llegaba a ella con ojos tristes y le pedía disculpas o si tan siquiera llegaba, ella no dudaría en quedarse. Y por eso lloro más, porque era tan débil como una flor.

Se adentró un poco más, sentía la débil presencia de un fragmento, pero era tan débil que quizás estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Comenzó a correr, entre más rápido llegase más pronto encontraría ese maldito fragmento.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la luz del fragmento se hacia más fuerte a medida que avanzaba y eso le proporcionaba nuevas fuerzas para correr. Casi una hora tardo en llegar a ese lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío. Los árboles se movían demasiado y eso la asustaba, tenía miedo pero no desistiría. Las hojas húmedas por la lluvia que había caído hacia tan sólo unas escasas horas, comenzaron a moverse y lo sintió, sintió el poder de una bestia. El suelo temblaba y pronto se dio cuenta que el demonio formaba gran parte de ese suelo. Sus enormes patas se alzaron y ella tubo que saltar con agilidad.

-Valla, Valla ¿que tenemos aquí?

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo agarro una flecha y la lanzo casi sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Que haces estúpida mujer no vez que estaba descansando! -gruño el demonio.

-Yo sólo quiero el fragmento, si me lo das entonces no tendré que hacerte daño.

-Que acaso eres estúpida, jamás te lo daré, es algo demasiado valioso para que lo tenga una muchachita como tu.

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta las enormes garras de ese demonio la tenían atrapada y la apretaban con una fuerza inexplicable.

-Detente... -susurro ella.

-Es tu culpa de andar sola por estos lados... me pareces lo suficiente sabrosa como para comerte, te matare y luego te comeré... hacia mucho que no comía a una muchachita tan bonita como tú.

Inuyasha...

Pensó instintivamente pero él ya no estaba para salvarla, y no lo estaría nunca más.

-Detente... -volvió a susurrar cuando las garras de el comenzaron a incrustarse en uno de sus costados.

-Tal vez deberías decir tus últimas palabras.

-Inuyasha... -dijo ahora casi inconsciente. Que acaso sería lo ultimo que pensara antes de morir. Que patética podía llegar a ser.

-¿Inuyasha... eso es lo ultimo que dirás? ¿Ese estúpido nombre... nada más? es estúpido el amor de los humanos. -Se dijo... pero ella que estaba casi inconciente, lo pudo escuchar muy bien.

Amor... Ella amaba a Inuyasha pero a Inuyasha parecía no importarle nada de de lo que ella hacía... Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo y ella estaba apunto de morir por sus deseos de salir de ese lugar.

-Detente -Volvió a murmurar.

No se permitiría morir en ese lugar, no se permitiría morir tan lejos de su casa.

-Detente. -El demonio sólo se reía, se reía de ella y de su cuerpo frágil.

No se permitiría morir porque ella había entrenado para encontrar esa maldita piedra y escapar de su lado.

-¡¡¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!

Y la energía que emanó de su cuerpo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer desaparecer la mano de ese demonio.

Su ropa se había desgarrado por la garra de ese demonio, sus brazos habían sido un poco quemados por el veneno que corría por la sangre de esa vestía a la que ahora, le faltaba un brazo.

-¡Maldita mujer, que me hiciste…! -Comenzó a chillar ese demonio.

-Yo, no puedo morir aquí -dijo ella mientras colocaba una flecha en el arco. - Debo juntar esa estúpida piedra… ¡Debo salir de este lugar! -le gritó y la flecha que había preparado dio justo en el fragmento. En ese momento no supo si realmente fue habilidad o había tenido mucha suerte pero esa flecha había dado justo en el blanco.

Caminó dos pasos para poder alcanzar la perla, pero se sintió mareada y sus pies no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su peso.

Su cuerpo calló y sus ojos se cerraron, sin luchar siquiera se dejo caer a la inconciencia, estaba cansada y herida.

Cuando por fin sus ojos castaños se abrieron ya era casi de madrugada e Inuyasha no tardaría en recobrar sus poderes. Se levantó del suelo y guardo el fragmento junto a su cuerpo. En cuando no la viese, estaba segura de que comenzaría a buscarla, no porque le importara sino porque sin ella las pistas de la perla estaban completamente perdidas, y el deseaba enormemente esa maldita joya.

Y en efecto, como lo supuso cuando ya había avanzado varios pasos, escuchó el sonido que provocaban las ropas rojas de Inuyasha al cortar el viento.

-¡¡Kagome!!! ¡¡Qué demonios haces acá!! -Pero al verla algo en sus ojos cambió -Ka..gome.

Le dijo pausado, tanto como jamás lo había hecho, tal vez era por su aspecto, sus ropas rasgadas, el tono carmesí de su polera, o derechamente era el olor a sangre que emergía de su costado derecho el que le hacía a ese medio demonio preguntarse que hacía ella ahí.

-Busco eso que destroce un día, Inuyasha –le dijo mientras se volteaba para sonreír sinceramente pero con tristeza. –quiero… quiero encontrar los fragmentos de la perla… - y ella volvía sonreír. Pero sus ojos lloraban y su corazón se oprimía tan fuerte que a ratos dolía como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Había permanecido distanciada de Inuyasha esas dos semanas en una nebulosa casi confortante, donde hablarle ni mirarle estaban permitidos y había funcionado bastante bien, pero ahora que él llegaba ahí y pronunciaba su nombre todo parecía tan doloroso e hiriente.

-Pero no puedes salir tú sola, mira como estás ¡tonta! Pudo haberte pasado algo. Hoy en la mañana partiríamos, por qué demonios te tuviste que apresurar Kagome, sabes que debes permanecer a mi lado para poder…

-No! No debo –le gritó pero tan pronto lo hizo callo en cuenta de que había sido un error garrafal.-ya no más Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrían como platos ante esta declaración y su rostro parecía ir perdiendo forma paulatinamente. Seguramente creía que ella jamás se aburriría de estar ahí, desplegada a un lugar mucho más lejano mientras él se aventuraba entre el bosque y buscaba a Kikyo.

-Tu… Kagome dijiste que querías permanecer a mi lado, me lo pediste… yo pensé…

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Inuyasha... –dijo mientras continuaba llorando –pero no puedo hacerlo.

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes y en ese minuto no supo que pensaba, pero sabía que estaba furioso. Cerró los ojos. Detestaba verlo de esa manera.

-Tranquilo, no me iré hasta que recolecte todos los fragmentos.

Pero él seguía sin decir nada. Sin embargo a medida que el cielo se volvía más y más claro las palabras de Inuyasha parecían querer aflorar con más ímpetu desde su boca.

-Por qué, deseas irte Kagome –su pregunta sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta pero ella le entendió, pese a eso no pudo contener su asombro al ver el rostro compungido y contrariado de Inuyasha. No sabía bien si era por la perla o por el hecho de que ya no le sería de ayuda en las batallas. Y decidió decírselo, porque ahora no era necesario callarse.

-Te vi -dijo ella pero Inuyasha permaneció con el mismo rostro interrogante -Te vi hace dos semanas.

-También te vi Kagome, dormimos muy cerca para no encontrarnos al despertar.

Inuyasha nunca cambiaria. Sonrió melancólica.

-Te vi con Kikyo – y el rostro de Inuyasha volvió a cambiar pero no dijo nada. Lo había entendido.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, es normal aquello entre dos personas… que.. que se aman. –eso había sido lo más difícil que había dicho en su vida, la complejidad de esa oración era mucha mayor a la de un trabalenguas.

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza y presionó sus manos. Después de todo había tenido razón, él había decidido.

-Creo que ahora es demasiado temprano como para seguir buscando, volvamos tengo un poco de frío y necesito descansar –le dijo ella con una media sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera esperarle a él que aún no daba un solo paso. Había decidido irse la noche anterior, pero él había llegado y ella era demasiado débil para no permanecer a su lado.

Sus pies temblaban, no había esperado esa conversación.

Agachó la cabeza, deseaba poder siquiera mantener un contacto mínimo con él sin la necesidad de recordar la escena que había visto hace dos semanas.

Sango y Miroku preparaban el fuego, ese día prometía ser helado.

-¡Kagome! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Escuchó decir a Shippo mientras el pequeño se aventaba a sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Shippo, yo sólo…. salí a dar un paseo –dejar a Shippo sería lo más doloroso.

Caminaron mientras Sango se acercaba a ellos. Seguramente también le preguntaría por lo de ayer, pero ella no quería dar explicaciones, mentía cuando daba explicaciones sobre todo si Inuyasha estaba en el camino y no quería hacerlo, detestaba mentir.

Sin embargo Sango sólo la miró, y le dedico una sonrisa. Ella era mujer, seguramente había visto lo que Shippo no había podido.

Caminó con Shippo y ahora también Sango a su lado. Llegaron hasta Miroku y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata que comenzaba a encender.

-Inuyasha fue a buscarla señorita Kagome… -le dijo Miroku mientras soplaba un poco más el fuego.

-Lo sé… me lo encontré hace rato.

-Creo… que debería cambiarse.

Y de hecho Miroku tenía razón, sus ropas estaban sucias y su falda de colegiala ya no encajaba con el clima.

Se puso el pantalón y ese chaleco que había tejido su madre el invierno pasado.

Inuyasha llegó rato después, tenía los pegados al piso. No se digno a mirarla, se sentó junto a Miroku y pareció hipnotizarse con el fuego. Sus ojos dorados no decían nada en ese momento, parecían mudos y vacíos.

-Después del medio día comenzaremos a caminar. -Había dicho ella. Jamás le había interesado cuando partirían, de hecho era siempre Inuyasha quien proponía las horas y todo lo demás, pero terminar esa aventura pronto era lo único que giraba en su cabeza.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba de cuclillas frente al río, con un túmulo de dolor en el pecho, el frió colándole los huesos y esa herida aún abierta en su costado derecho. Necesitaban agua para cocinar, y por más que el hielo se extendiese por todos lados ella conseguiría un poco para ese almuerzo.

-Kagome…

Y esa maldita voz resonó en su cabeza. Ni siquiera lejos de él podía estar tranquila. Agarró el balde que había estado llenando poco a poco casi hace media y se levantó para voltearse y caminar. Pero se quedo de piedra antes de dar un paso.

-Que haces acá Inuyasha... –preguntó en voz bajita.

-Creo que debemos conversar.

No quería, no tenía ganas pero era tan débil como un adicto sin un poco de droga a la vista.

Se sentó y segundos después comenzó a nevar, el invierno era frío y mucho más ese año. Se abrazó a si misma para apagar el frío que sentía cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca, que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura y esperó a que él le hablase.

-¿Cuándo te iras?

-Cuando termine de reunir los fragmentos ¿Es lo que quieres no? –pregunto.

-Yo… no…

-Te convertirás en un Yukai cuando este completa, ni siquiera te acordaras de mí. quedarme es inútil a pesar de que quisiera ser tu amiga. Si decides convertirte en un humano mi fortuna no será mucho mejor, te quedaras con Kikyo y no sé si sería capaz de soportar eso.

Y le volvió a sonreír tan triste que hubiese sido preferible que mantuviese su rostro serio.

-Entonces eso es todo... piensas irte y no regresar.

-Así es Inuyasha, eso es todo.

Y el Hanyu apretó sus manos y salió enfadado de ese lugar. Inuyasha no la entendería jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y los días pasaron sin mayores avances, el corría de vez en cuando para mitigar sus frustraciones y regresaba cuando sabía que ya no metería la pata.

Ese día corrió tan fuerte que a ratos, a pesar de su excelente condición, se le hacía difícil respirar. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Que llevaba haciendo durante todo este tiempo, no entendía a Kagome no se entendía a él y mucho menos entendía los sentimientos fríos y esquivos de Kikyo.

Kagome, no había hecho otra cosa que sonreír durante esos días, no le gritaba ABAJO, pero tan poco conversaba con el. Cuando el la regañaba o le decía algo sobre lo mala que era su comida ella sólo… lo evitaba y esa indiferencia lo hacía sentir helado.

Por fin se detuvo entre la maleza, y ahí estaba ella… Kikyo entre la hierva, caminando con arco y flecha en mano, sus leves movimientos elegantes y envolventes, su piel blanca y su cabello tan oscuro como esas noches que solía ver en el invierno. Era hermosa... y había sido suya, tan suya como ahora era la mano que afirmaba una de las ramas para permitirle la visibilidad. Seguramente ya había sentido su presencia, no por nada era una poderosa miko.

-Sal de ahí Inuyasha, a que juegas. -Y el bajó inmediatamente del árbol en el que estaba y se puso frente a ella, con un poco de suerte ella le hablaría sin una pizca de rencor en su voz.

-Kikyo… yo

-Que quieres Inuyasha… a que has venido -Le dijo ella mientras avanzaba.

-Kikyo… no a habido ni un solo día en que no pensara en ti, ni un solo segundo en que…

-Shh.. Sé todo lo que me quieres decir Inuyasha… se que me quieres… que dejarías todo por irte conmigo a donde sea,. Pero a pesar de que lo hagas Inuyasha quiero que sepas que lo que tuvimos nunca volverá a ser como antes, aunque tú me ames y yo te ame.

Y algo en su interior comenzó a romperse, porque era nuevamente esa fría escultura de barro y huesos que le hablaba, y no la Kikyo que él había conocido.

-Sé lo que dices… pero, haría lo que fuera por ti, me iría al mismo infierno si es que me lo pides… por estar contigo.

-entonces hazlo, porque me perteneces Inuyasha.

Y antes de que terminase de hablar Kikyo se tambaleo y como si fuese un acto reflejo el se acercó a ella y la sostuvo.

-Estas… estas bien –le dijo nervioso por sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos, la frialdad de su piel podía sentirse a través de sus ropas.

-Suéltame Inuyasha, por favor…

-Pero tú y yo…

-¿a? –dijo ella con una sombra de ironía en su voz tan palpable como la frialdad de su cuerpo –¿fue importante para ti?

-Kikyo, sabes muy bien que yo…

-Que me quieres… lo sé. Pero esto ya no es más que un juego, yo no pertenezco a este mundo y mi amor debió haber muerto en el pasado, junto con mi cuerpo que te empezó a odiar apenas esa garra atravesó mi hombro…

-Pero… sabes que yo no habría hecho eso… Naraku..

-Naraku me hizo odiarte Inuyasha, lo sé. Pero ese odio no se ha ido de mi nunca… me ha hecho lo que soy, Inuyasha. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa fría.

-Ahora, por favor vete, deseo descansar.

El no objetó nada, no dijo nada, ni siquiera atinó a respirar, porque las palabras de ella eran tan elidas e hirientes que habían atravesado su cuerpo como a un papel.

Volvió a los árboles, debía regresar, ya era de noche y seguro Sango y los demás habían hecho ya un lugar donde dormir.

Regresó, pero faltaba algo, faltaba cierta pelinegra que se había ausentado durante las noches el último mes, buscaba los fragmentos de la perla y él lo sabía, pero de cierta manera a pesar de que aquello debía ponerlo feliz, lo entristecía aun más, porque ella se empeñaba en eso sólo para separarse de él. Y lo peor de todo era que él ya no tenía derecho a reclamar, lo había perdido ese día que había hecho llorar a Kagome.

Decidió seguirla un momento, después de todo podía pasarle algo si la dejaba andar por ahí sola.

Comenzó a olfatear y le fue tan sencillo distinguir su olor que se sorprendió.

Valla, esta vez si que había llegado lejos. Había recorrido bastante, y ahora… Dios, ¿Qué Demonios estaba haciendo?

Ahí estaba ella con arco y flecha en la mano dispuesta a aniquilar a un demonio enorme que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Y lo hizo, lo desintegro en cuestión de segundos, antes incluso de que él pudiese hacer algo. Había mejorado mucho en ese mes, su determinación era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba y su poder espiritual se había inclementazo en dos o tres veces si no se equivocaba.

La vio correr hacía hacia el pedazo de perla que yacía en el suelo mientras que con el rostro sonriente purificaba el fragmento que había tenido ese demonio. Pero antes de que pudiese caminar cinco pasos de vuelta hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, el cuerpo de Kagome descendió al suelo despacio, incluso de forma anormal, sin embargo no la dejo tocar el suelo llegó junto a ella antes de que lograse pegar su cara a la fría nieve. Un mancha carmesí se extendía por la nieve, subió a Kagome en sus brazos e inspecciono su herida, Su costado derecho estaba rasgado, la herida parecía haber sido hecha desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna razón no había llegado a cicatrizar. Sacó todas esas vendas empapadas, ya luego ella se las cambiaría por otras, por ahora esas sólo conseguirían infectar la herida.

La piel de Kagome era calida, podía sentir su tibieza pese a tener puestas esas ropas tan extrañas y gruesas, estaba más liviana de lo recordaba, sus ojos un tanto ojerosos por las noches sin dormir, sus labios… quebradizos por el frío de esos días de caza pero sin embargo y pese a todas esas cosas se veía hermosa… candida. Sus mejillas sonrosadas rebosaban de vida… así como siempre había sido Kagome. La echaba de menos.

¿Porque demonios le dolía tanto saber que ella hacia todos esos esfuerzos sólo para alejarse de él?

Llegó hasta esa cabaña en donde estaban los demás, las llamas de la fogata aún ardían, la bajo delicadamente hasta donde ella siempre dormía y acercó sus cosas al fuego. La cubrió hasta el cuello y una de sus manos le mostró la pequeña perla que ella protegía celosamente. Retiró el fragmentó de su delicada mano e intento meterlo en el frasco que ella llevaba en el cuello. Lo desabrochó delicadamente, el cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció. Cuando quiso introducirlo se dio cuenta de que no sólo era ese el fragmento que ella había encontrado durante esa noche sino que tenía dos más.

Si las cuentas no le fallaban sólo quedaban unos diez o doce fragmentos por encontrar, los demás los tenían Naraku y Kouga. Eso querían decir que Kagome… partiría pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor:**Disculpen por no haber subido el capitulo el día planteado, pero es que me he quedado sin internet por un fallo de no se que y no había tenido cmo subirlo. Pero he leido todos sus Reviews y les agradesco mucho ^^

Ando apurada asi que no les dire muchas cosas, pero para la otra semana prometo que si

**Angel de Alas rotas.**

_-_

_A ella su amor le había cortado las alas y a él, el odio de otros le había roto el corazón._

-

-

Diez o doce fragmentos, era en lo único que había pensado durante toda la tarde. En menos de un mes al ritmo en que iba Kagome, partiría de ahí.

Descendió la vista y la encontró riendo junto a Sango, eso era bueno, una sonrisa como esa no había visto desde… desde que él había estado con Kikyo. Suspiró. ¿Qué tanto daño le habría hecho? ¿Sería demasiado? Y volvió a escuchar su risa. De seguro que no.

¿Porque demonios estaba mirándola? Recién se había percatado de aquel pequeño detalle. La había estado mirando todo el maldito día, había extrañado sus regaños y su comida o sólo era porque… quería ver a Kikyo en sus detalles, tan similares, pero a la vez tan distintos, tal vez quería descubrir a la Kikyo que jugaba con los niños en los días de verano, esa que le había dicho hace un día, que ya nada entre los dos podría funcionar en este mundo.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad de ese frío lugar conjugaba un escenario magistral para el demonio de cabellos azabache. Hoy, el día estaba oscuro y la luz parecía mucho más opaca por qué la luz no siempre brillaba de la misma manera, la luz era como… como Kikyo, extraña confusa… cambiante.

Por alguna razón hace dos días su cuerpo había sufrido una catastrófica descompensación, sus extremidades habían rechazado el poder de la perla y sus habilidades habían desaparecido por completo. Culpó de esto a algunos de sus sirvientes y los mató, pero de nada serviría. El corazón de Onigumo hacía vuelto a formarse dentro de su cuerpo, sin que él se diese cuenta siquiera, porque jamás pensó que algo tan débil y confuso como el corazón de un humano podía retornar, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba tomando fuerza y forma.

Movió sus dedos rítmicamente sobre su silla. La cicatriz de la quemadura de Onigumo estaba expandiéndose tanto que ya casi podía verla a la altura de sus brazos.

Llamó a Kana con la idea de que le mostrase a Kikyo. Detestaba que cuando su cuerpo se volvía vulnerable, los sentimientos de Onigumo volviesen a surgir.

Ese día cuando la fragilidad de su corazón y alma estaban casi bordeando la locura, ver a Kikyo, sentir las manos de Kikyo, su perfume y su voz parecían ser una necesidad mayor que respirar.

Kana llegó con su rostro inexpresivo, sus cabellos blancos y el espejo entre sus manos.

-Qué desea señor Naraku.

-Muéstremela… sólo quiero ver donde está.

-Como desee, señor Onigumo.

Quizás en otro momento ese nombre le habría parecido un macabro insulto, pero ahora, ahora cuando su sangre humana parecía arder bajo su piel demoníaca no era nada más que una formalidad.

El espejo comenzó a nublarse y tan pronto la niebla se vio disipada ese cabello oscuro y esas manos tan blancas como la nieve comenzaron a vislumbrarse. Era de noche allá afuera y ella aún caminaba junto con sus serpientes cazadoras de alma. Sus deseos de verla se hicieron mucho más fuertes, mucho más persistentes. Pero ese día no podía, justo ese día era imposible verla porque su cuerpo estaba muy débil, demasiado vulnerable como para salir de su escondite.

Miró a la derecha y encontró los fragmentos que su cuerpo había rechazado… Malditas noches de debilidad. No aguantaba un segundo más ahí, necesitaba, verla, escucharla, olerla.

Maldito Onigumo... murmuró mientras crispaba los dedos por la sensación caliente que se apoderaba de sus venas. Maldito Onigumo que había vivido y se había enamorado, maldito Onigumo que intentaba encerrarlo en lo más profundo por su subconsciente.

Se levantó de su asiento. No podía aguantar más ahí… necesitaba verla, aunque fuese desde lejos…

Y comenzó a caminar porque ese día sus poderes no servían del todo.

Sabía que era una estupidez, que era idiota pero ese día el corazón de Onigumo latía mucho más fuerte que hace 50 años atrás.

-Señor, desea que yo lo acompañe.

-Sí Kana.

Y siguieron caminando. Kana le mostraba el lugar y él aunque sintiese que era estúpido parecía percibir a la sacerdotisa en el ambiente y el corazón de Onigumo latía con mayor fuerza. Luchó contra Onigumo hasta el último segundo y entonces… la vio, y todo lo que había sido coherente hace cinco segundos se volvió confuso.

-Naraku…

-Kikyo... -Su conciencia quedo absolutamente encerrada al escuchar el nombre de Kikyo en sus propios labios.

La miró y la descubrió como la había descubierto desde el suelo de esa fría cueva. Hermosa.

Ella se puso en guardia pero él intentó detenerla.

-Sabes porque estoy acá hoy, querida Kikyo.

-No y no deseo saberlo. –le respondió ella con una fría serenidad.

Se había vuelto fría como un témpano de hielo, toda esa cándida dulzura de la que el ladrón Onigumo se había enamorado y por la cual había deseado tener un cuerpo, su nuevo cuerpo la había matado.

¿Por qué hoy dolía pensar en eso? ¿Por qué hoy, por primera vez en 50 años se sentía culpable? Detestaba sentirse como un humano.

-¿Hoy estás débil no es así? -ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y por un breve instante fue capaz de distinguir el odio en sus pupilas -Onigumo.

Se sorprendió, ella estaba reconociendo que extrañamente su interior estaba siendo posesionado por el corazón de ese maldito ladrón que era las bases de su cuerpo.

-Estás asustado… te preocupa que sepa eso querido Naraku.

-Yo no…-a él… a el la verdad es que ya no le importaba, podía verla, podía olerla y hasta podía escucharla hablar, eso era suficiente para un mísero ladrón como él.

-Oh valla el gran Naraku puede titubear delante de un cadáver como yo.

-Tú… no eres un cadáver Kikyo… -trató de decirle él con el más sincero arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho hace años. Durante años había sido un ladrón despiadado pero ella… ella y esos malditos años de enclaustramiento dentro de la mente de Naraku le había enseñado todo lo que la vida no le había enseñado.

-Y tu no eres un demonio hoy no es así, Onigumo.

No podía saberlo con exactitud pero creía firmemente que hoy no era un demonio. Que hoy el alma de Onigumo que permanecía capturada bajo enormes cuerpos de monstruos comprimidos dentro del cuerpo de Naraku había podido salir a flote al fin.

-Creo… creo que no.

Y sin poder contener a sus pies avanzo hacia ella… como atraído por sus fríos ojos y su cuerpo delicado.

Intentó alcanzar su rostro pero se detuvo antes de poder tocarla.

-Te amaba Kikyo… por ti soy lo que soy, por ti existe un Naraku que quiere acabar con todo esto.

Y al fin pudo tocar su rostro y sentir la suavidad y frialdad de su piel.

-Me halaga saberlo... –dijo ella mirándole. –Pero dime Onigumo, desde cuanto te volviste tan vulnerable. Hace años, aún estando en el estado en el que estabas, tu arrogancia podía percibirse a kilómetros.

-He tenido 50 años para poder pensar, hermosa Kikyo. Y lo único que me ha mantenido conciente ha sido tu recuerdo.

-Lo siento, pero sabes bien que jamás sentí nada por ti.

Y por primera vez los ojos de Naraku que ahora reflejaban el alma de Onigumo miraron hacia el suelo.

-O tal vez sí –dijo ella mientras posaba una de sus manos en el rostro de Naraku, y él cerraba los ojos casi por inercia disfrutando cada rose de la fría piel de ella –sentí pena… sentí asco de ese cuerpo maltrecho que nunca sería capaz de moverse ni de sentir.

Y entonces el retrocedió dos o tres pasos más. Ella rió.

-Que pasa Onigumo te asustan mis comentarios ¿O es que crees que con el cuerpo que posees ahora podrás tenerme? No soy un objeto Onigumo y si lo quisiese podría matarte ahora mismo.

-Sé que no lo eres, lo sé muy bien. –dijo con la voz más cohibida que hubiese tenido alguna vez. –Yo sólo… -Kikyo pareció cansarse de escucharle, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Vete -dijo ella con esa voz suave que acostumbraba a usar.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea haber venido.

-No, no lo fue.

Y volvió con Kana. Caminando con el rostro agachado y sintiéndose exhausto. Había dejado durante mucho tiempo encerrado a Naraku y él no tenía tantas fuerzas.

Llegó hasta su castillo y las fuerzas de Naraku volvieron a su cuerpo como si jamás hubiesen salido de él.

-Que demonios sucedió Kana.

Le dijo a la niña que estaba parada frente a él.

-Onigumo mi señor, pudo posicionarse completamente de su cuerpo.

Naraku medito un segundo.

Así es, lo había sentido, pero pensó que era gracias a la noche de estupidez que tenía que sufrir su cuerpo todos los meses ¡Demonios! esto era grave, jamás en todos esos años Onigumo había sido capaz de expulsarlo completamente de su cuerpo.

-Muéstrame lo que paso Kana -le dijo Naraku a la niñita de cabellos blancos.

El espejo comenzó a mostrarle su propia imagen, con los ojos más brillantes y la piel un poco más rosada mientras titubeaba como un pequeño bebe.

-¡Demonios! -gruño antes de sentarse

Se sentó y comenzó a tronar sus dedos. Debería ver a ese decrepito anciano o jamás sabría que estaba pasando.

-Kana, avísale a Kagura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy caminaba sola nuevamente. De noche como era y con el frío de ese invierno que se había aproximado tan rápido. Su suéter, su chaqueta, su pantalón y esas botas que le había pedido a su madre no eran suficientes para contener el calor dentro de su cuerpo. Y quizás sólo por hoy debía dejar de buscar y volver a la casa de la anciana pero… le faltaba tan poco, sin embargo dudaba que algún alma rondase por ahí. Ni siquiera un atrevido monstruo saldría de su guarida con tanto frió invadiendo los campos.

Decidió regresar. Sus dedos estaban heridos y el corte que se había hecho el día anterior en su pierna derecha aún le dolía pero sus deseos por salir de ahí eran mucho más fuertes.

Siguió caminando la extraña sensación de ser observada la obligó a ponerse en guardia.

-No seas tonta –dijo una voz fría mientras reía –¿Acaso crees que puedes siquiera enfrentarte a mí?

-Kikyo…

Su corazón se contrajo y los recuerdos de ese día la embargaron vertiginosamente. La voz de Kikyo era fría, era suave y la asustaba.

-Qué… qué haces acá.

-Soy yo la que debería hacer esa pregunta, querida Kagome.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, le tenía miedo a esa mujer y eso le dolía. Todo le dolía, ver sus manos, ver su rostro, ver sus ojos ver su cabello y descubrir que jamás podría ser tan hermosa como ella, que jamás podría ser tan fuerte como ella y que quizás por eso Inuyasha… Inuyasha la había preferido por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿O es que acaso has venido a visitarme? –le dijo ella mientras se le acercaba.

Retrocedió nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos, por qué no estás con tú querido Inuyasha?

-Él no me pertenece… -le dijo con dolor mientras agachaba su cabeza. -yo… yo me iré de este lugar -sus dedos se empuñaron, tenía rabia, se sentía triste y estaba completamente asustada.

Kikyo pareció asombrarse.

-Eso si es algo nuevo.

-Él… él te ama Kikyo y yo no quiero quedarme a ver como son felices. –aunque le doliese su nobleza no llegaba a tal extremo, por lo menos no ahora que su corazón había tenido que pasar por tantas pruebas.

-Tonta.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrada.

-Inuyasha es un estúpido, quizás en algún momento me plantee la idea de retomar lo que perdimos en aquel tiempo… pero ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas son mejor así.

-Pero… pero tú y él...

Kikyo rió.

-No es nada de real importancia.

Eso había dolido, porque a pesar de que para ella no significaba nada, sabía que para él había sido importante y que para ella había sido catastrófico.

-Eres repulsiva Kikyo –se atrevió a decirle mientras colocaba un pie delante del otro y su entrecejo se fruncía. Por fin había logrado avanzar hacia ella.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –le pregunto ella insidiosa. Kagome no respondió nada pero ahora sus ojos jamás dejaban de desafiar a los ojos de Kikyo. –pues te informo que yo soy como tú.

-Yo no soy como tú y jamás, jamás lo seré -le gritó enfadada.

-Nuestras bases son iguales Kagome… estamos hechas del mismo material expuesto a situaciones distintas.

-¡Mentira! –le gritó ahora con un poco de temor en su voz.

-No… no lo es. Y es por lo mismo que yo necesito que permanezcas acá.

¿Ah? ¿Kikyo la necesitaba en esa época? Eso no debía ser algo bueno.

-No puedo pensar sin un trozo de mi alma dentro de este cuerpo. No puedo razonar ni sentir. El alma de las demás personas me permite caminar, moverme, tener energía suficiente para seguir sobreviviendo pero es el pedazo de mi alma, ese que te quite el día en que la bruja Urasue me revivió, el que me permite ser más humana.

Kagome apretó sus manos.

-Lo siento querida Kagome pero como pensé que te quedarías mucho más tiempo no había tenido que herirte, sin embargo, viendo tus nuevos planes creo que tomaré esto.

Y una de las serpientes intentó atravesar a Kagome, sin embargo por primera vez está fue mucho más rápida.

-Valla creo que has mejorado.

Kagome no dijo nada.

-Pero no es suficiente para ganarle a una maldita vida de entrenamientos.

Otras dos serpientes y ambas atravesaron a Kagome.

Sintió como poco a poco el aire no quería ingresar por su nariz. Kikyo se agacho hasta el cuerpo de Kagome y una de sus frías manos abrió esa herida que le había hecho el demonio en su costado, el mismo costado por el que había salido la perla.

-No puedo permitirme que vivas querida Kagome.

Y la ultima imagen que pudo ver fue a… Kikyo, a los fríos y duros ojos de Kikyo

-Muchas gracias –le dijo la sacerdotisa mientras caminaba para regresar a ese bosque frío por el que deambulaba cuando su cuerpo permanecía demasiado tiempo en alguna aldea.

Su rostro golpeaba con el frió suelo cubierto de nieve y por alguna razón las heridas que se había hecho hace días en el cuerpo volvían a sangrar, al igual que esa en la que Kikyo había puesto su fría mano. El aire seguía resistiéndose a entrar en su cuerpo y poco a poco la frialdad de la nieve se fue haciendo imperceptible.

Aquel día había sido un mal día para salir de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kagome había salido de la cabaña tubo la intención de decirle que no podía hacerlo, pero él ya no tenía derecho a eso ¿Verdad? Sin embargo ahora no podía dormir de lo preocupado que estaba.

Se levantó del cálido suelo de la cabaña y se encontró con el frío invierno fuera de ella.

Algo lo paralizo en cinco segundos. Ese olor…

-Kikyo…

Pero Kagome podía estar en problemas y…

Sin embargo ella se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Corrió a toda velocidad. Los bosques, los árboles, todo plagado de nieve esa nieve tan blanco como la piel de ella, esa nieve que en esos momentos no le permitía sentir su aroma.

Y la distinguió entre la oscuridad. Silenciosa.

-Inuyasha…

Y esa voz suave y enigmática le envolvió completamente. Pero antes de que pudiese bajarse de la rama en la que se había montado sintió el aroma de Kagome en las ropas de Kikyo. Impregnado como se impregna el agua en los cabellos de una mujer.

La miró escrutándola para saber que había hecho. Y lo que vio le asusto, porque su sonrisa era tan insinuante, tan arrogante, tan petulantemente tenebrosa, que no pudo pensar en algo más que no fuese dañino.

-¿Qué le hiciste?! –le gritó asustado.

-Que sucede Inuyasha, tanto temor tienes por esa muchachita.

-Kikyo, respóndeme por favor. Donde demonios esta Kagome.

-¿Preferías verla con vida a ella o a mi, querido Inuyasha?

-Que quieres decir… Kikyo.

-Necesitaba recuperar lo que era mío.

-Kikyo tú… no pudiste haber sido capaz.

-Que tan seguro estás de eso… querido Inuyasha

Tan pronto sus orejas escucharon esa declaración y sus ojos vieron esa fría y fina sonrisa de Kikyo sin más salió corriendo de ahí, ahora que el aroma de Kikyo ya no lo desconcertaba el olor de Kagome mezclado con su sangre se hacía mucho más fuerte. Era un jodido estúpido, como demonios no se había dado cuenta de que Kagome…. Dios no quería ni pensarlo.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies podían correr, pero el aroma de Kagome se hacía insípido y débil, la nieve no era buen amiga para su nariz ¡Demonios! Su olfato no lo podía defraudar, nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría hacerlo ahora que era tan imprescindible.

Y de pronto, dentro de toda esa frustración, ese aroma dulce que tenía Kagome le llego a la nariz como una ráfaga.

Comenzó a correr, casi a volar mientras en su cabeza se repetía la imagen de Kagome, Kagome distante, Kagome triste, Kagome siempre junto a él, todo el maldito tiempo junto a él.

Y Kikyo… Su corazón se oprimió, Kikyo tenía la culpa. Demonios como dolía ese condenado corazón suyo.

Llegó hasta el lugar que su olfato le señalaba pero había alguien más ahí, había alguien más que Kagome en ese lugar. Y al parecer ese alguien ni si quiera se había percatado de sus pasos, la nieve estaba cubierta de sangre y el lobo que estaba en chunchillas delante de Kagome parecía no querer despegarse de su cuerpo.

-Kagome…

Kouga se volteo. Tenía el rostro desperfilado, sus ojos lloraban y un inmenso dolor se había apoderado de todas sus facciones.

-Maldito desgraciado… maldito mal nacido. Pese que cuidarías de Kagome idiota, pensé…. Demonios sabía que no debía confiar en ti. Lo sabía.

-Kagome… que… que le paso a Kagome -dijo débilmente mientras avanzaba. Apenas y podía ver sus negros cabellos, entre tanto blanco.

-No mereces verla ¡Perro rabioso! -y sin mas Kouga se acercó a él, dejando una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para darle una patada y enterrarlo en la nieve.

Pero nada de eso dolía realmente, o al menos no dolía tanto como…

¡Demonios quería ver a Kagome!

-No seas idiota, déjame verla.

-Me la llevaré de acá maldito idota, comprobé que no sabes cuidarla lo único que puedes hacer bien es ir tras ese maldito cadáver. Te detesto Inuyasha, lo escuchas, realmente te detesto.

-Detente Kouga…

-Ella tal vez… no este con vida maldito infeliz. –Sollozo con un rencor que no había visto en el desde que creyó que había matado a la mitad de su manada.

-¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!! -le gritó, le pegó con tantas fuerzas que el pobre muchacho calló al suelo sin poder levantarse por unos segundos… segundos que el tomo para ver a Kagome.

Vio sus ojos castaños cerrados, su tez extremadamente blanca por el frío, su costado derecho sangrante, su oscuro cabello destacando entre la nieve.

-Kagome -le dijo como si pudiese escucharlo -¡Kagome! -volvió a decir -Lo siento Kagome, lo siento… pero por favor despierta.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos manchando su cuerpo de sangre, la sangre de su querida Kagome.

-Debemos llevarla a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella sabrá que hacer –informó con voz apagada y seria.

-Estúpido perro… creo que ella… creo que ella no respira -Le dijo el lobo con los ojos plagados de lágrimas.

Pero Inuyasha no hizo caso, Inuyasha no le presto atención y se la llevo hasta la cabaña de la anciana tan rápido que el hielo penetraba sus pulmones. Pero no le importo, no le importo porque Kagome parecía no moverse entre sus brazos y creía que iba a morir de dolor si no despertaba de una maldita vez.

Llegó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede despertó a todos y ordenó que la atendieran, que viesen si se encontraba bien.

Y en una especie de trance en la que se había sumido cuando le habían quitado de los brazos a Kagome y Sango lo había sacado de la cabaña mientras que Shippo le gritaba una infinidad cosas al oído, el dolor de su corazón fue en aumento, y sus nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Kouga había llegado también y Miroku tuvo que luchar para que no lo golpeasen. Luego de un rato todo se calmó y lo único que podía sentir en ese corazón era dolor.

¿Había sido Kikyo capaz de hacerle algo así a Kagome?

Maldita la hora que la dejo salir de la cabaña, maldito el día en que decidió que ya no tenía derechos sobre ella… porque Kagome era… Kagome era, era su familia, era lo único que tenía y lo había echado a la basura.

La luz fue carcomiendo toda la oscuridad y el seguía sin pestañear. Kouga regañaba y refunfuñaba cerca de él pero él ya no le prestaba atención, sólo esperaba que de una maldita vez alguien saliese de esa jodida cabaña y le dijese como estaba Kagome.

Los pasos delicados de una mujer se acercaron a él.

-Que sucedió Inuyasha.

Él no respondió.

-Necesitamos saberlo…

-Yo no sé bien -Interrumpió Kouga -Pero Kagome tenía olor a barro y huesos, tenía el olor a ese condenado cadáver.

-Dime Sango… dime si ella está con vida. -dijo Inuyasha como si el trance lo absorbiese nuevamente.

Sango lo miro con compasión y tubo el peor de los pensamientos en su cabeza.

-Lo está –todo su cuerpo, todos sus músculos descansaron ante lo que había dicho la exterminadora. Ella estaba con vida y tendría tiempo para pedirle perdón. –Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo más permanecerá de esa manera.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Ella esta muy delicada, a perdido fuerzas y tiene una herida muy sería en su costado derecho, además de eso ya a perdido demasiada sangre y no tiene fuerzas para volver.

Apretó sus puños y sintió tanto odio por si mismo que pensó que en cualquier segundo explotaría su cabeza.

-Esto… es mi culpa ¿No es así?

Sango no dijo nada y entendió eso como una afirmación, definitivamente era su culpa.

-Hace días ella no duerme con nosotros, sus ojeras, su manera de hablar, había dejado de ser Kagome ¿Qué sucedió Inuyasha?

-Ella… ella me vio a mí y a Kikyo pero no entiendo porque…

-Ella te amaba, te amaba tal y como eras y tú lo sabías… lo sé. Se preocupaba cada vez que te encontraban con Kikyo, sufría silenciosamente mientras esperaba a que llegaras… ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

El miró sin entender, pero en el fondo todo estaba cada vez más claro.

-Maldito perro estúpido no me digas que jamás te diste cuenta porque te muelo los dientes acá mismo.

Su corazón… su corazón latía demasiado a prisa como para entender que provocaban en el esas palabras. Kagome siempre estuvo ahí, Kagome siempre le entendió, siempre lo apoyo y siempre lo acepto, lo integro en todos esos lugares donde antes era mal visto y lo despojo de toda esa soledad que había sentido y él como le pagaba todo eso… ¿Cómo demonios nunca había llegado a aceptarlo completamente?

-Sango, no hables de ella como si ya no existiera… por favor. –Sentenció con dolor.

-Lo lamento.

-Kikyo, le quito parte de su alma, creo que una gran parte por lo que me hizo ver y… Kagome…

-Eres un estúpido Inuyasha –le dijo suavemente, pero era muy claro que había rencor en sus ojos -cambiaste el pasado por un futuro glorioso.

Lo sabía pero jamás lo diría enfrente de Sango. Se levantó de su asiento e ingresó en la cabaña para verla, por primera vez desde que la había triado.

La cabaña estaba sola, la pequeña asadera ardía suavemente en medio de la habitación. Kagome reposaba en una esquina, con su respiración agitada y los labios más azules de lo que recordaba haber visto el día anterior.

Se acercó a ella casi temeroso. Agarró una de sus manos y se asustó por su frialdad. Miró su rostro y descubrió en el tantos detalles, infinitos detalles que jamás se había tomado el tiempo de mirar, ella era hermosa, pero no así, no como una fría estatua de mármol, porque ella no tenía la belleza de Kikyo, la belleza de Kagome podía apreciarse cuando reía, cuando sus mejillas sonrosadas ocultaban su vergüenza, cuando gritaba, cuando lloraba, esa era la belleza más grande de Kagome, sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaba lánguida y fría como una estatua, como la misma Kikyo quizás.

Sintió pasos pequeños y una respiración agitada, volteó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Shippo.

-¡Que demonios..!

-Ahora… ahora te gusta más no es así Inuyasha. –le dijo Shippo mientras lloraba y lo miraba con un odio que no había visto antes en él.

-De que demonios hablas Shippo.

-Te gusta más porque su pálida piel y sus fríos labios se parecen mucho más a los de tu querida Kikyo no es así. Porque ahora si la tocas la sentirás como una cadáver ¿no es verdad?

Su corazón de nuevo, su pecho y deseos inmensos de llorar.

-No sabes lo que dices estúpido… eres un crío aún.

-Sé mucho más que tú al parecer… estúpido perro. –tanto odio tenían esas palabras, tanto odio tenía el pequeño Shippo hacia él que sintió temor de sus palabras.

-Déjame sólo. ¡Vete de acá! –Le gritó colmado.

-Lo haré… y te dejaré solo, como siempre estuviste antes de Kagome y como deberías haber permanecido.

Los pasos de Shippo se alejaron y el se apegó al delicado cuerpo de Kagome casi desnudo bajo esas frazadas.

Tenían tanto dolor en su cuerpo, tanto como nunca lo había hecho. Él miedo de perderla lo hacía desesperar lo hacía morir y resucitar sólo para morir de nuevo de una forma más dolorosa, sus manos suaves sus oscuros cabellos… quizás no volvería ver reír a esos labios, quizás no volvería a escuchar gritos de parte suya, quizás… volvería a estar solo.

Sé quedo en esa pequeña cabaña con el cuerpo de Kagome aferrado a sus manos a través de esas sabanas, y el alma hecha pedazos por esa culpa que lo agobiaba tan descarada y descontroladamente como lo hace el invierno con las aves.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: UFF... se que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que subi capitulo y no pude subirlo el día que tenía pronosticado, pero la verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer u.u. Perdi el vuelo en Madrid cuando tenía que llega a Chile, por lo que todo se me retraso un día y no tube tiempo de nada, la universidad empesaba tan pronto que ya no me quedo ni espacio para respirar, pero por suerte aqui estoy, y si es que me colocan el internet está semana como estaba presupuestado todo ira bien para la siguiente, y podre al fin subir un capitulo el día que le corresponda.

Quería agradecer, a las personas que me han enviado reviews, ya que ellos de verdad de verdad, me ayudan a seguir subiendo estos capitulos, si no fuera asi, tal vez hubiese desertado los primeros días.

Inuyocelin: Muchas muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me alegro mucho de que te guste lo que yo escribo. Espero sigas dejando reviews para saber como te va la historia. Siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer algunas modificaciones xD.

setsuna17: perdoname por haber demorado, en verdad no queria u.u pero prometo no volver a hacerlo. y muchas gracias por leer el fic ^^

Paulaa : Muchas gracias Paula, y dejame decirte que inuyasha siempre arruina todo porque simplemente es algo torpe xd

A ellos y a todos los demás muchas gracias, y por favor, dejen sujerencias, como dije hace ratito "estoy dispuesta a hacer cambios" no quiero decir que los haga todo pero siempre acepto sugerencias aunque el fic ya esté terminado.

Sigan enviando reviews. Muchas gracias a todos. El proximo capitulo lo subire la semana que viene si asi me lo permiten los señores del internet xD.

-

-

-

-

_ Ángel de alas Rotas._

-

-

Capitulo tres.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, Inuyasha no se había despegado ni un segundo de la puerta. Los amigos de Kouga habían llegado y ahora lloraban por su señora.

Lo único que quería era que la anciana Kaede saliese de ese lugar y le dijese que Kagome estaba bien. Pero no salía, hacia cuatro horas que lo habían separado de Kagome por algo que le estaba sucediendo pero él no sabía y nadie se había dignado a salir de esa maldita cabaña para contarle algo.

Depronto todos sus temores se hicieron presentes en el aire. Sangre… era la sangre de Kagome, podía olerla.

-Que demonios pasa -gritó Kouga. –Kouga también tenía buen olfato y debía estar oliendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

-¡Anciana que le sucede a Kagome! –gritó con dolor en la voz, desde él día anterior hasta hablar le dolía. Las horas se habían convertido en una tortuosa angustia que lo traían de un lado a otro buscando un lugar donde no sentirse tan desahuciado.

Entes de que pudiese levantar la cabeza los pequeños pasos de Sango salieron de la cabaña con ese olor a salado en los ojos. La miró su rostro estaba repleta de lagrimas y sus manos olían a sangre, la sangre de Kagome.

Sus manos al igual que todo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a temblar, ella no podía estar mal, ella no podía… ¡Demonios! No quería siquiera decirlo.

Se acercó a Sango y la agarró de una muñeca mientras le preguntaba que le estaba sucediendo a Kagome con voz temblante. Su corazón explotaría si ella no le decía pronto que demonios había pasado con Kagome.

Sango no contesto, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

La movió con fuerza pero ella seguía llorando sin soltar una sola palabra.

Su cuerpo no aguanto permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo más. Sacó a todos de su camino y entro a la cabaña. Nadie le impediría verla ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera sus amigos.

Se agachó hasta su cuerpo cuando ya estuvo dentro de la cabaña y pudo ver como las sabanas se transparentaban de rojo. Ella… había perdido mucha sangre. Se abrazó a su cuerpo semi desnudo bañado con ese líquido carmesí que moría a cada segundo que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Estaba helada, mucho más que él día anterior. El dolor le calo los huesos y comenzó a sentir como su sangre hervía bajo su piel. Ella… ella no podía morir, ella era Kagome y no era tan débil como para morir ahí. Su cabeza centellaba entre el dolor y la ira y lo torturaba gratuitamente.

-¡¡¡KAGOME!!!! –gritó angustiosamente, como los perros que aúllan al cielo en un día de luna. Fue un grito de bestia, no de humano.

-Aún, no a muerto. Inuyasha.

Algo lo aterrizo y calmó al demonio de su interior.

-Su costado no ha parado de sangrar. Creemos que no tiene fuerzas para contener la hemorragia de su herida por la perdida de almas y que…

-Esa herida la tenía mucho antes… -Dijo él hablando como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia, divagando entre los recuerdos de una muchacha que ya no podía moverse.

-¿Que quieres decir Inuyasha? -Preguntó la anciana interesada.

-Hace semanas que ella pelea con demonios en las noches, un día la vi y tenía eso en el cuerpo, aunque ahora la herida esta mucho más grande.

-La perla… -Pensó Kaede a voz alzada. -El lugar por donde la sangre no deja de fluir es el lugar donde antes había estado la perla de shikon.

-Pero que quieres decir con eso anciana.

-No lo sé aún pero no tengo tiempo para descubrirlo Inuyasha…

-Maldita anciana que dices… -Preguntó Kouga desde atrás. –Que había entrado porque tampoco había podido soportar estar ahí fuera sin saber lo que le ocurría a Kagome.

-Kagome no pasará la noche de hoy.

Kagome no pasaría la noche de hoy… eso estaba diciendo la estúpida anciana. Eso no podía ser verdad Kagome era… Kagome era lo más importante que tenía, ella… ella no podía, no podía morir.

Se levantó del suelo. Podía escuchar entre susurros todas las voces de sus amigos que le pedían mantuviese la calma, pero tan sólo eran eso unos susurros casi, casi imperceptibles. Salió de la cabaña en esa especie de niebla que lo encerraba más a cada segundo. Vislumbro dentro de esa penumbra en la que se había sumido, la hermosa sonrisa de Kagome. Él no dejaría que ella muriese. No sabía como pero debía hacer algo para remediar lo que Kikyo había hecho.

Y estar ahí, donde el cuerpo de Kagome no se movía y podía sentir el olor de su sangre en el aire no era el mejor lugar para pensar en como solucionarlo.

Corrió para salir de ahí y dejar de sentir que Kagome se moría a cada segundo, corrió porque correr le daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo. Estaba desesperado, tan desesperado como los peces que saltan fuera del rio y no consiguen volver a entrar. Temía que pese a su deseo de mantenerla convida no pudiese encontrar como demonios salvarla. Tan inútil era su fuerza que no podía salvar a la mujer de la que silenciosamente y casi inconcientemente se había estado enamorando todo ese tiempo, con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa Kagome se hacía más y más presente en su vida.

Pero él había sido un idiota y había demorado en darse cuenta porque el recuerdo de Kikyo lo deslumbraba.

Su carrera se hizo más rápida la lo largó del bosque, porque donde sea que él fuese a llegar tenía que hacerlo deprisa o Kagome no pasaría la noche con vida. El frió de ese invierno tan distinto a los demás lo envolvía de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir más solo que antes y más solo de lo que nunca había estado.

-Inuyasha… -El sonido de la voz de Seshomaru detuvo su carrera. Tal vez ese era el lugar al que sus pies lo habían querido llevar

Agachó la cabeza, ese día no quería pelear con él, porque por primera vez el odio que sentía por su hermano no era tan importante como él dolor que se cuajaba dentro de él. En ese momento, hubiese deseado que sus sentimientos se hubiesen congelado al igual que los de Seshomaru

-Hermano… -esas palabras salieron tan dolidas, tan humanas que el rostro de Seshomaru se desfiguró con una mueca de asco.

-Que demonios quieres Inuyasha –Dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

-Yo… -la verdad es que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Vienes porque te has dado cuenta de que no puedes usar al colmillo de acero? –le preguntó con tono irónico –¿Te has dado cuenta de que puedo usarla mejor que un estúpido hibrido como tú, Inuyasha?

No respondió nada. No debió haber ido ahí, Sheshomaru le quitaría la espada y…

Un momento, el tenía a colmillo sagrado, él…. Si ella moría, él podría revivirla.

Levantó el rostro con decisión. Ahora sabía porque sus pies lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Ella podría quedarse con él, no tenía porque morir.

-Por favor… -como dolía suplicarle a un sujeto que te mataría sin pensarlo para quitarte tu gran tesoro. Como dolía desgarrarse ese orgullo que se había enraizado durante tanto tiempo dentro de su cuerpo –dame… a colmillo sagrado.

-Que sucede Inuyasha, nunca te había visto suplicar.

-Kagome está… Kagome está muriendo… por favor Seshomaru –Seshomaru no cambio de expresión de piedra mientras lo miraba con esos ojos tan parecidos y distintos a los suyos a la vez.

-Con un demonio Seshomaru, dame esa maldita espada. –Le dijo desesperado mientras mostraba sus dientes. El no podía permitir que lo único bueno que había tenido en ese tiempo muriese.

-Has recuperado la cordura… Inuyasha. –Frunció el seño –Si la quieres, pelea por ella.

Y ahí donde estaban, mientras Seshomaru lo miraba con soberbia el viento soplaba y el olor de ella se había ido de sus narices peleó con él, porque necesitaba esa espada y perder no era una opción.

Pelear con Seshomaru siempre había sido difícil aunque jamás lo hubiese admitido. Seshomaru siempre resultaba ser más rápido que él, más fuerte que él y hasta mucho más poderoso que él. Pero hoy, cuando su sangre hervía por el deseo y la tristeza, sabía que podía vencerle.

-Que pasa Inuyasha, te has vuelto más inútil con la muerte de esa chiquilla.

-Ella aún no a muerto, y no dejaré ¡¡que eso suceda!!! –Le gritó mientras lo envestía. Pero Seshomaru era rápido y antes de que el se diese cuenta tenía desenfundada a Tokijin

No se dejó desesperar y volvió a embestirlo esta vez para partirle el brazo de un zarpazo, pero antes de que pudiese desgarrar el único brazo de Seshomaru este le embistió con el poder de la Tokijin. Si el no hubiese tenido a colmillo seguramente eso la hubiese matado. Su buen colmillo. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo blandió en el aire, mientras ambas espadas se encontraban en el aire, con un flamear limpio y duro.

-Realmente quieres esa espada Inuyasha –dijo Seshomaru mientras saltaba fuera de su alcance.

-Acaso lo dudabas –respondió mientras saltaba para alcanzarlo, y volvían a enfrentar sus espadas en esa danza de la muerte que estaban jugando ya hace minutos. La Tokijin no le permitía usar el viento cortante ni el bakuriuja. Respiró agitado mientras miraba a Seshomaru, él no parecía cansado. ¡Demonios! Sólo jugaba con él.

En un buen golpe Inuyasha logró rasgar la lisa piel de Seshomaru, desprovista de cicatrices por los escasos golpes que había recibido. Seshomaru no se dejaba golpear tan fácilmente.

El rostro de Seshomaru se desfiguro tan pronto el filo de su espada rompió su tersa piel.

-Maldito híbrido –aúllo mientras su espada cambiaba de color y despedía energía hacía su cuerpo.

Sintió como la piel tironeaba dentro de su cuerpo, debatiéndose entre desgarrarse o mantenerse en su sitió. A tanto llegó la presión que sus manos soltaron a colmillo y sin colmillo todo estaría perdido.

-¡Con un demonio! –gritó mientras corría para alcanzarla pero antes siquiera de estar cerca de ella Seshomaru estaba frente a él con una espada dispuesta a partirle por la mitad ante cualquier amenaza.

Necesitaba esa espada, la necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar en ese momento, porque sin ella la esperanza de salvar a Kagome se reducía a nada, y él no quería vivir en un mundo donde ya no habría nadie.

-Te dije que pelearas Inuyasha, pero parece que no has aprendido nada.

Se movió hacía la derecha ensanchando la brecha que lo dividía con Seshomaru pero antes de alcanzarla sintió la mano gruesa y helada de su hermano perforándole el abdomen.

-Ahora me quedare con colmillo.

No podía morir ahí, ella no podía morir por su jodida culpa, ella debía vivir por todo lo que significaba para él, por lo mucho que había sufrido y porque la quería. Aún si el moría ella debía vivir.

Vio como su propia sangre manchaba el blanco suelo y la vista comenzó a nublársele. Seshomaru aún no quitaba la mano de dentro de su cuerpo. ¡¡¡ELLA NO DEBÍA MORIR!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

Sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha despedir un olor inusual. Quiso apartarse para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva pero tan pronto Inuyasha sintió su movimiento enterró sus garras en su único brazo. Intentó retroceder, pero las manos de Inuyasha lo empujaban más hacía la herida para acercarlo un poco más, sin importar que con ello la herida se hiciese más grande y la sangre corriera de él como un acantilado. Su hermano levantó la vista y lo miró con esos ojos rojos que realmente no poseía y una sonrisa manchada de sangre en los labios.

-GrRrrR –había gruñido Inuyasha antes de clavarle las garras en el pecho y retorcerlas dentro de él. Su sangre de demonio era como acido, pero no pareció hacer efecto en la piel de Inuyasha.

Antes de que pudiese moverse de nuevo Inuyasha aprovecho su momentánea inmovilidad para quitarle a colmillo sagrado de entre las ropas. Si hubiese tenido su otro brazo eso jamás hubiese pasado.

No recordaba que Inuyasha pudiese actuar concientemente cuando su sangre de demonio se tornaba tan profunda. Las rayas en su rostro parecían asemejarse más a las de él. Necesitaba saber que demonios estaba pasando con Inuyasha, aquello comenzaba a ser anormal. Su hermano no era tan fuerte.

Inuyasha retiro la mano de Seshomaru de su abdomen con brutalidad aullando como un perro. Seguramente si hubiese tenido esa mezcla de sangres en el cuerpo como siempre hacía el dolor lo hubiese dejado inconciente.

Si Inuyasha era realmente conciente de algo tomaría también a colmillo de acero. Decidió que no haría nada, que no se movería, ahora estaba intrigado y quería saber que demonios le pasaba a la sangre de Inuyasha. Si estaba realmente conciente en ese estado, las tomaría a las dos y se iría a donde sea que estaba esa chiquilla, pero si no lo era y en realidad su conciencia estaba perdida, como siempre hacía cuando su sangre se tornaba demoniaca, vagaría sin rumbo buscando algo que matar mientras se desangraba lentamente. Sería divertido ver todo eso.

Inuyasha saltó lejos de él y recogió la Tesaiga, primer indicio de que una pequeña parte de su cabeza funcionaba razonablemente, el hecho de no continuar peleando hasta morir también era un indicio, pero bien podía tratarse del más puro instinto de supervivencia. Debía vigilarlo un poco más si quería saber lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Se quedo quieto ahí en donde estaba mientras Inuyasha emprendía su huida con el colmillo sagrado bajo el brazo y una herida chorreante en el estomago.

Se levantó del suelo cuando Inuyasha no estaba a la vista, más tarde lo seguiría, por el momento debía quitarse ese apestoso olor del cuerpo.

-

-.-.-.-

-

Sentía como la sangre ardía dentro de él, como su pecho se contraía con extraña irregularidad y esa ira que había ocupado la mayor parte de su cabeza hace apenas unos minutos comenzaba a apaciguarse con lentitud, esa lentitud que desespera a la pasión cuando esta era arrebatadora.

El dolor de las heridas que no había sentido cuando su cuerpo se anestesio por el poder que corría entre sus venas, ahora lo hacía caminar más lento.

El rostro pálido e inerte de Kagome repleto todas sus ideas y terminó con la furia que asechaba su cordura como un lobo a su presa.

Pronto, antes si quiera de que se diese cuenta, fue conciente del camino en el que estaba, debía llegar hasta donde estaba esa anciana para salvarla, para verla reír una vez más, para decirle que sentía mucho no haberla entendido, no haberlo sabido, haber sido tan condenadamente ciego.

No podía permitirse, que lo único realmente bueno que había tenido en la vida se le escapase de los dedos con tanta facilidad como la nieve que caía en ese mismo momento. Su boca tenía el sabor a hierro tan propio de la sangre.

Corrió más a prisa, pero sus pies se habían vuelto torpes por sus heridas y la falta de sangre en su cuerpo. Calló, y la nieve a sus pies se tiño de rojo. En que momento Seshomaru la había hecho tamaña herida. Seguramente mientras su mente se debatía entre la furia y la cordura.

Se levantó con dificultad. En realidad no importaba el dolor físico de sus heridas en ese momento, porque parecía un efectivo calmante para toda esa agonía psicológica que lo traía de trance en trance y aletargaba sus sentidos. No era como los calmantes que le daba Kagome, pero lo hacía concentrarse en el dolor de la herida y no en el de la posible perdida.

Tenía a colmillo sagrado bajo el brazo y el corazón ahuecado por ese agujero que había escarbado Kagome cuando descubrió que su respiración se había hecho menos perceptible que la brisa en el verano.

Un poco más sólo faltaba un poco más.

La necesitaba… necesitaba sentir como irradiaba ese calor alrededor de él. Necesitaba saber que ella existía para entibiar su propia existencia vacía y fría.

Podía oler desde donde se encontraba, las lagrimas saladas de Sango y él pelo mojado de ese maldito lobo.

Pronto, antes quizás de lo que el pensaba los divisó, Miroku miraba el suelo con una expresión que no alcanzaba a pescar. Sango refugiada en sus brazos y Shipo… Shipo ya no estaba más por su culpa. Se había ido el día anterior cuando vio que ella apenas respiraba.

Y entonces sin entender por que, ese estúpido lobo corrió tras de él y lo sujeto de la cintura para que su paso fuese más ligero.

-Que demonios haces lobo estúpido. –Le preguntó entre dientes mientras avanzaba más y más.

Kouga no lo miró, volteó la cabeza hacía la nieve pero sin embargó siguió avanzando.

-Estás casi muerto –Refunfuño Kouga mientras le apretaba un poco más para aligerar su paso –Ella no me lo perdonara si dejo que te mueras.

¡Dios! Eso… eso quería decir…

-Kagome… aún está con vida. –Dijo más para si mismo que para él y todas las fuerzas que había tenido para llegar a ese lugar, desafiar su mente y su propia sangre se esfuman como la espuma en agua dulce.

-¡Inuyasha… Inuyasha! –La voz desesperada de Sango le penetró los oídos con agudeza, una agudeza desesperante y fría que se colaba entre su sangre como lo hacía su mitad demoníaca.

-¡¡¡Kagome!!! –Gritó a los oídos de Sango pero ella lloraba y cualquier cosa que pudiese contestar ella no daba una explicación tan completa y detallada como esos ojos doloridos y acuosos.

-Con un demonio Sango porque no me has despertado –Le gritó con desesperación –yo… yo..

-No reaccionabas Inuyasha. No se cuanto tiempo estuviste corriendo antes de llegar hasta acá pero habías perdido mucha sangre, te hemos vendado y…

Se levantó de donde estaba, intentando que el dolor no le importara porque era él único que podía salvarla. A menos que… hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Hace cuanto –le dijo a Sango mientras se levantaba. -¡Hace cuanto!-Le gritó porque Sango no había contestado. Su vendaje volvía a empaparse de sangre. Pese a su suave grito Sango seguía muda.

-¡Dime hace cuanto Sango! –volvió a gritarle, rudo y brusco.

-Unos quince minutos –dijo ella con tristeza, olvidándose de las lágrimas. Ella lo había perdido todo y ahora perdía lo único que había ganado en ese tiempo de guerras civiles, lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana.

-Puedo… recuperarla… Llévame a donde está ella.

Sango le vio con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Está herida… me la hizo Seshomaru –dijo mientras buscaba y encontraba la espada cerca de sus ropas –Le e quitado a colmillo sagrado.

Sango sonrío nerviosa. Al parecer no le creía del todo.

-Él volverá a buscarla.

-Eso no me importa ahora. Por favor, llévame donde está ella.

Y Sango avanzó con él despacio, con una lentitud que seguramente ella cuidaba que sus heridas no sangraran más de la cuenta, pero él estaba ansioso y si hubiese sabido donde la tenían ya hubiese dejado atrás a Sango sin importar que se su sangre surgiera a borbotones.

Nevaba fuera de la cabaña de la anciana. Nevaba con suavidad y el frió se sentía bajo sus pies imperturbable e invariable.

La nieve fría se derretía al tocar su piel caliente como el fuego. La fiebre estaba haciendo ya mella con sus ojos. No se acordaba de lo mucho que dolían las heridas que hacía Seshomaru.

Entonces, justo antes de que la impaciencia le hiciese decidir correr tras su olor la vio, ahí sobre la nieve, expuesta al frío con su ropa limpia y puesta sobre las heridas, su cabello negro liberado sobre toda esa blancura y su piel pálida, tan blanca como todo lo que la rodeaba.

Entonces sin percatarse siquiera se desligo del brazo de Sango y camino casi hipnotizado hasta Kagome. No vio ni escucho nada más, sólo estaba ella y su olor a sangre tan desgarrante para sus sentidos.

El colmillo sagrado tembló en un costado de su pierna.

Sonrió. Estaba funcionando, todo iba a salir bien.

La empuñó con esas fuerzas que comenzaban a faltarle en las piernas.

El rostro de ella estaba plagado de pequeños duendecillos del infierno, ese inmaculado rostro era profanado por ellos incesantemente.

-¡NO SE ATREBAN A TOCARLA! –Les gritó mientras desplegaba la espada hacía ellos y los cortaba con desesperación. Desaparecieron al instante. Ahora ella estaría bien y su vida no volvería a correr peligro. Él podía estar tranquilo, ella pasaría ese día.

Sus fuerzas le abandonaron y tosió hacia el suelo nevado, la sangre manchó todo ese mar de blanco y sintió como las manos de esa gente que la rodeaba a ella pero que él ya no podía ver. Sus piernas flaquearon, porque ahora que ella ya estaba bien no era necesario parecer fuerte, volvió a toser y sintió que su abdomen se desgarraba con una lentitud torturante.

Sus piernas volvieron a ceder y entonces no supo nada más, el olor de su cabello se escondió en su nariz olvidando cualquier otro aroma.

Ahora Kagome estaba viva, podía descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-..--.-.-.-.--..-.-

No entendía como era que Inuyasha había conseguido librarse de sus ataduras, como había decidido no pelear cuando todo en su cuerpo le obligaba a hacerlo. Cuando su sangre de demonio lo dominaba, era incompleto sin duda nunca dejaría de ser un hibrido, la necesidad que tenía él por pelear y matar era más intensa incluso que la necesidad que tenía de respirar o dejar latir su corazón pero ese día que había llegado a él como un idiota sin nada que decir ni nada que ofrecer su mente se había mantenido cuerda y no había desaparecido en el ni la coherencia ni esos malditos sentimientos que tenían los humanos. Su sangre había olido a la de un demonio, pero sabía que había sabido pensar como un estúpido Humano, él no era idiota.

Que demonios estaba pasando con ese imbécil, que se cocía dentro de su cuerpo que él no se daba cuenta.

De apoco esos estúpidos humanos fueron abandonando ese lugar. Cargaron con el cuerpo de Inuyasha y esa muchacha y abandonaron al colmillo sagrado. Ellos no la querían. Idiotas, el tampoco sabía porque la quería en realidad. Tal vez un poco después cuando Inuyasha pudiese pelear, porque las condiciones en las que estaba ahora eran patéticas, le quitaría a colmillo de acero, ahora sólo recuperaría su colmillo sagrado y se iría de ese lugar donde apestaba a humano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor:** en verdad muchas gracias por los reviviews. Junto con agradecerles me gustaría pedirles que me dieran sugerencias, como se los he repetido infinitas veces, la historia está terminada, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer cambios o modificaciones y me gustaría que ustedes pudieran participar también en esta historia =). Por eso me gustaría que dejasen sus comentarios hacerca de como quieren que valla la cosa xD.

**¡Bueno, eso sería por hoy. La otra semana quisas me tarde un poquito más en subir el proximo capitulo, puesto que esperare a que me lleguen sus comentarios y sugerencias, para ver si es necesario modificar algo o no lo es!**

_ **Angel de Alas Rotas.**_

_-_

_-  
__Las alas de ella habían caido demaciadas veces de su espalda, tantas que estubo apunto de no volar nunca más. A él el dolor de ella detubo su tiempo y su su repiración. Quisas ahora podrían jugar a entenderse... o quizas ya nada era tan sencillo como cuando ella jugaba a no entender.  
_

-

-

Olía a cenizas y a carbón. Quiso abrir sus ojos pero parecían pesarle demasiado, se revolvió en su puesto y escuchó el susurro esperanzado de un hombre que al parecer sostenía su mano.

Intentó moverse, sentía un vació enorme en donde debía estar su pecho. Llevó la mano que aún tenía libre hasta ese lugar y se cercioró de que estuviese completa.

Podía percibir la curvatura de su pecho y sentir como latía su corazón. Estaba completa, pero por alguna razón algo le hacía creer que en el mismo instante en el que su mano dejara de tocar su pecho ese agujero volvería a estar exactamente donde ella sentía que estaba.

Por fin, después de muchos intentos pudo lograr abrir los ojos, pero la visión aún se le hacía confusa, los colores parecían mezclarse en su cabeza.

-Kagome… -susurró una voz ansiosa y grave, con esa angustia cercana de quien conoce el sufrimiento –Kagome… -Y entonces sintió la humedad en su rostro. Ese hombre había estado llorando, no podía probarlo ahora porque había secado sus lagrimas con una rapidez impresionante.

¿Quién era él que le hablaba?

Vio sus ojos azules, su cabello castaño pero no pudo reconocer nada en ellos.

-Como… te encuentras –esos ojos azules parecían preocupados y ella cada vez más vacía.

-Donde… estoy –Le preguntó confundida.

-En la cabaña de la anciana. Sango y Miroku están con Inuyasha, no ha logrado despertar.

-¿Inu… yasha? –Apretó su mano libre con más fuerza contra su pecho, ese nombre ardía en su cuerpo con toda la intención de herir. Parecía la clave para desatar el cataclismo en su interior. El pie para iniciar una tormenta que arrasaba con todo lo que quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Si, ese perro rabioso… no sé como lo ha conseguido pero…

-¿Quién… quien es…? –Por alguna razón, decir su nombre no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades fisiológicas, quizás pensarlo también se le hacía imposible. No quiso averiguarlo.

Las pupilas de ese hombre que estaba inclinado junto a ella se dilataron y pareció preocuparse.

-Kagome… espera un segundo, iré a buscar a los demás.

Sintió como la tibieza de él se escapaba entre la distancia que el creaba para levantarse del suelo.

Pero ella no quería estar sola, si la dejaba sola ese agujero que tenía en donde debía estar su pecho se ensancharía y la consumiría por completo. Se aferró a su mano con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Él detuvo su huida y la miró con esos ojos azules que ella no reconocía, parecía enternecido. Deshizo prontamente la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Se quedo ahí, con su fina mano entre los gruesos dedos de él y espero junto a ella, justo el tiempo que le tomaba cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La miró mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la turbación de ella le había dolido en lo más hondo. Soltó su mano con delicadeza y temor, tal vez ella, cuando viese a ese estúpido perro otra vez no volvería a pedirle que no la dejase sola, tal vez recordaría todo y se lo pediría a él. Gruño por lo bajo. Con un demonio como detestaba quererla tanto. Si no lo hiciese tal vez podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para llevársela lejos de ahí, después de todo no extrañaría nada, porque no lo recordaba y podría ser suya, ayudarla a que creyese en él y lo quisiese, incluso más de lo que alguna vez había querido a ese jodido hibrido.

Se levantó del piso donde había permanecido acuclillado y caminó hasta la salida, no había dejado de nevar desde ese día en que la había encontrado en él suelo.

Apretó sus puños, que ella lo haya elegido a él pese a todos sus defectos era medianamente aceptable, pero que ese maldito perro se quedase con ella después de casi haberla matado, no lo permitiría. No dejaría de vigilarla nunca más, ese perro no sabía cuidar bien de ella.

Llegó hasta donde estaban los demás y esperó a que estos le mirasen.

-Como está la señorita Kagome –le preguntó el monje preocupado.

-Ella ha despertado.

Vió como la otra mujer sonreía y se levantaba seguramente para ver a Kagome.

-Pero se ha vuelto a dormir y creo….

Los demás entornaron su mirada preocupada nuevamente, la suya no debía dar muchas esperanzas si ellos hacían eso.

-Creo que no recuerda muy bien

-Sólo era eso… -Suspiró la mujer que había puesto las vendas a Inuyasha.

-Quizás es porque está aturdida.

La anciana era la única que no había cambiado la expresión.

-¿Como es que lo sabes Kouga?

Kouga agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-No sabe… quien es este imbécil –Le dijo señalando a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se movió dolorido, y si no fuese porque todos esos idiotas estaban mirando, lo hubiese pateado en el suelo infinitas veces pese a sus heridas. Porque aunque la hubiese salvado, nada eso hubiese sucedido si hubiese sabido lo que tenía junto a él y lo que ese maldito cadáver era capaz de hacer. Inuyasha no conocía a quien amaba y había estado apunto de perder a la que lo había amado quizás más de lo que alguien llegaría a hacerlo nuevamente. Jodido animal.

-Kagome… -escuchó decir a ese perro con desesperación tan pronto se despertó.

-Sango, Miroku ¿Dónde la han dejado?

-Ella… ella está en la cabaña…

Vio como el perro estúpido se levantaba de esa camilla que seguramente habían hecho sus amigos con un poco de hierba para atenderlo en el suelo y sin importarle sus heridas aun sangrantes y ese pequeño detalle que seguramente desconocía se aventuro hasta donde Kagome reposaba inocente.

Por alguna razón los pies de Kouga no parecieron querer quedarse quietos y siguieron a Inuyasha, pero éste había sido un tanto más rápido y su cuerpo completo ya había caído casi sobre ella cuando él apenas había cruzado la puerta. Los fragmentos no habían sido de utilidad una vez más.

Decirle que la soltase era algo sobre lo que no tenía derecho, pero lo deseaba tanto, con tanto fuerza deseaba que ella se separase de ese idiota que si sus pensamientos fueran corpóreos hubiesen estallado de indignación o matado a Inuyasha por defecto.

-Que haces aquí Kouga –Murmuró Inuyasha a voz bajita. Con toda la frustración cargada en esa voz ronca.

-Ella me importa mucho más ami que a ti estúpido perro –Dijo esperando que eso bastara.

-No creo que ahora puedas apostar a eso –murmuró más para él, pero Kouga tenía oídos de lobo y podían sentir hasta el más mínimo ruido.

Maldito perro si ella no lo quisiese tanto, si ella no lo necesitase para sonreír él podría matarlo.

Apretó sus garras y sé volteo, no quería ver como él la abrazaba. Salió de ahí. La esperaría hasta que estuviese repuesta. Sus dos leales amigos lo esperaban fuera, leales como sólo los lobos podían ser. Por lo menos en ese instante si quiera, ya no estaría tan solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios… cuanto había esperado… parecía una eternidad desde ese día en que la nieve había caído y ese lobo la abrazaba en todo ese mar de blanco, una eternidad desde que había visto a Kykio cubierta de la sangre de Kagome, una eternidad desde que la había visto sonreír.

Pegó su cabeza a la hendidura de su cabello. Su olor era embriagador. Su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo y estaba tibia como pensó por un segundo que jamás volvería a estar.

Tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con ella, había estado tan cerca de perderla, de perderla para siempre y por su culpa. Esperaba que Kagome alguna vez le pudiese perdonar, que no se fuese en cuanto despertara, que no le dejase solo y sin familia cuando abriera esos ojos castaños.

Entonces ella se removió en su camastro y cada uno de los dolores se detuvo, como si el movimiento de ella fuese mágico para su cuerpo. Ella era como una anestesia para esa vida dura y llena de prejuicios que había llevado hasta antes de encontrarla o mejor dicho hasta antes de que ella lo encontrara. Lo trataba tal cual era, no pensó jamás que a un demonio como él no debía gritarle, que a un demonio como él no se le podía dar confianza ni bajar la guardia en su presencia que no debía… tratársele como aún humano, pero ella lo había hecho y lo había hecho bien. No lo había hecho elegir como Kikyo, no le había pedido que fuese humano ni lo había confinado a una soledad absoluta, ni tampoco le había atado a ella como si fuese la única persona en el mundo que pudiese apreciarlo tal como es, le había enseñado a ser libre en sus espacios, a tener empatía y a relacionarse con los demás.

Se sentía… se sentía tan feliz de poder tener oportunidad de decirle todas esas cosas que se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta al verla inerte en el suelo aquel día.

Esas palabras en las que no había pensado sólo hasta que pensó que la había perdido para siempre, que nada volvería a ser tan fácil nunca más, no se iría a su casa, no tendría que cruzar el poso para verla, no…

Dios no quería pensar como sería todo eso sin ella. No de nuevo.

-.-.-..--.-.-

Sentía un cuerpo tibio sobre ella, sentía su aliento cerca de su cuello, le acariciaba con cuidado, el tacto de él aliviaba ese agujero que sentía en el pecho.

Se removió en su lugar.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue ese cabello sedoso y blanco.

El agujero en su pecho pareció hacerse profundo de un momento a otro. Y ella que pensaba que la cosa iba mejor.

Volvió a moverse en su sitio y el peso que estaba sobre ella seso. La ropa roja de ese hombre la dejo inmóvil… dolorida.

-Kagome….

Su voz… esa voz.

-Yo… -estaba dolido, hablaba susurrante y con cautela pero pese a eso sentía que cada sonido la hería fuertemente y le perforaba los oídos. –Lamento todo… desde mucho antes del accidente y….

Su rostro masculino y apuesto, su nariz perfecta sus cabellos plateados, sus orejas y esos ojos ambarinos…

Los ojos por alguna razón se le llenaron de lágrimas y esa estúpida sensación de que algo faltaba cerca de su pecho se acrecentó violentamente. La cabeza comenzó a darla vueltas.

-No… -fue lo primero que sus labios permitieron decir pero con una debilidad que no creía posible cuando su cabeza gritaba que él se alejara de ahí. –Nooo -volvió a decir, mientras se sentaba y hundía su cabeza entre sus manos. No quería verlo, verlo le dolía, verlo hacía que el agujero de su pecho ardiera y se agrandara.

-Que sucede Kagome….

-Vete… por favor vete…

-Kagome por favor no llores… -él trato de alcanzar una de sus manos pero sentir el tacto de él la alarmaba. Descomponía su cuerpo y parecía quemarla.

-¡No me toques!

-Que demonios haces estúpido perro… -los ojos azules que había visto al despertar

-NO TE METAS KOUGA… -Le gritó ese que tenía los ojos tan ambarinos y tan profundos como él cielo.

-Kou...ga… -repitió con voz suave y con las manos aún cubriendo su rostro.

Así se debía llamar el muchacho que había visto al despertar y era lo único seguro a lo que podía recurrir. El hombre de orejas de perro no podía acercarse a ella, o ese acantilado que nacía un poco más abajo de su garganta se la tragaría viva.

-Kouga… por favor –Había dicho ella entre lágrimas y éste había llegado hasta ella más rápido de lo que podía pestañear.

-Ka… go… me –dijo el que estaba de pie con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y que le causaba tanto dolor a esa alma suya que parecía fragmentada.

-Ella no te recuerda… Inuyasha.

·

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!

·

-No… -gimió tapándose los oídos con las manos. –no, por favor no –y volvió a gritar, volvió a llorar y volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se separaba en dos partes por ese gran agujero que ahora se extendía hasta más allá de su ombligo. Levantó su cabeza confundida, sintiendo ese dolor agudo que se extendía desde sus sienes.

Él era Inuyasha, el que estaba de pie con los ojos vacíos y las manos inutilizables a cada costado de su cuerpo. Lo que había dicho el de ojos azules había masacrado el rostro del hombre que usaba un traje rojo. Se llevó la mano a su pecho, el dolor de ese hombre que la hacía desaparecer a pedacitos hacía que su tristeza fuese en aumento, no quería que la tocase, que la mirase ni le hablase, pero tanpoco quería verlo triste. Por alguna razón su presencia era poco soportable para ella. Lo miró unos segundos más para investigar porque demonios sentía tanto miedo de ese hombre que apenas había visto y el dolor se incremento a niveles insoportables, sintió como si cada uno de sus órganos fuesen extirpados de su interior, dejándola completamente vacía. No debió haber intentado saber porque le molestaba… no tenía, no debía recordar, porque hacerlo parecía provocarle mucho más dolor.

Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus dedos… y sintió los pasos de ese al que llamaban Inuyasha. Seguramente ya se había ido, pero sus ojos y sus cabellos no querían abandonar su cabeza.

-Tranquila…

El hombre que estaba junto a ella tomó una de las manos que tapaban su rostro y sólo ahí fue conciente de que su cuerpo tiritaba como las hojas en otoño, desprotegido, frío y temeroso de una arremetida mucho más potente.

El la abrazo, como si eso fuese lo más apropiado, ella no se sintió intimidada y el calor del cuerpo de Kouga entibió todo ese frío que se colaba por el agujero que el nombre de Inuyasha le había provocado.

Pronto sintió nuevos pasos. Y se desprendió del calor que desprendía ese hombre acuclillado junto a ella.

-Kagome… -Esa chica estaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraría?

Se abalanzó hacia ella y la estrechó contra su pecho también cálido. El agujero se hacía diminuto cuando ella la abrazaba. Sentía algo familiar en su olor y su cabello, ella no le haría daño y estaba ahí para protegerla.

-Señorita Kagome… -Un monje que la miraba enternecido.

-Pensamos… que no te volveríamos a ver… Shippo se fue ese día y no lo hemos encontrado, pero cuando te sienta viva, sabemos que volverá. –Hablo la mujer que la había abrazado hace apenas unos segundos.

¿Quién era Shippo?

-Sango tranquila… ella esta aún muy confusa.

Pronto una anciana de ropas holgadas rojas y blancas se incorporó a ellos. Las prendas de esa mujer lograban que su cuerpo volviese a sentirse descompuesto. No entendía bien lo que pasaba pero estaba segura de que ellos sí. Se levantó con cuidado mientras buscaba la mano de Kouga inconcientemente e intentaba levantarse.

-Qué me ha pasado… -Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar cuando estuvo sentada y fuera de esas telas blancas.

-Has… muerto.. –dijo el monje que estaba frente a ella.

-Entonces… estoy muerta –casi gimió. Morir no estaba dentro de sus planes. Al menos no hasta dentro de unos sesenta o setenta años más.

-¡Monje Miroku! –gritó enfadada la mujer que había llorado. Así que el monje se llamaba Miroku. No sabía por que pero la divertía verlos a ambos discutir. –veras Kagome estuviste muerta pero Inuyasha te ha revivido con el colmillo sagrado de Seshomaru.

La miró sin entender ¿Cómo la habrían revivido con una espada?

-Entonces… no sólo no recuerdas a Inuyasha…- Por que repetían ese nombre. Cerró los ojos. La sensación de frío se colaba entre esa barrera calida que formaban todos y la congelaba, cuando mencionaban ese nombre –Sino que no recuerdas nada de nada.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé donde estoy –Dijo con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sintió la mano de Kouga junto a la suya.

-Verás… -no había escuchado la voz de esa anciana, pero le pareció tranquila y sabia –mi nombre es Kaede, ella la que está junto a ti es sango y ambas son muy buenas amigas –Miró a la muchacha y esta le sonrío. Le devolvió el gesto, ella era muy agradable –el que se sienta junto a Sango es Miroku y habéis viajado juntos desde hace mucho. El demonio lobo que se sienta junto a ti se llama Kouga y cree que eres su mujer o algo parecido.

-Anciana –bufo con voz ruda y grabe Kouga mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos y soltaba con delicadeza la mano de Kagome.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo. Pero intentó a tientas volver a encontrar la mano de Kouga, después de todo aquello era lo único que no la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Tal vez porque había sido lo primero que ella había visto al despertar o porque esos ojos azules parecían no haberla defraudado jamás.

-Tú… la verdad es que no perteneces a este lugar… tienes una madre, un hermano y un abuelo en algún lugar del futuro. Pero nos ayudabas a todos nosotros, tienes grandes poderes pequeña Kagome…

¿Grandes… poderes? Alguien como ella, no estaba segura de tragarse eso.

-Hay un demonio muy poderoso… que le ha hecho daño a mucha gente y quiere la perla de Shikon, tan poderosa que es codiciado por todos cuantos saben de ella. Esa perla es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo… mi hermana Kikyo…

Kikyo…

Nuevos temblores en su cuerpo, ese nombre hería mucho más fuerte que él de Inuyasha, mucho más profundo y permanente.

-Basta Kaede…

Esa voz de nuevo. Sus temblores se incrementaron y el frío traspaso la calida cabaña para meterla dentro de una tormenta fría y desoladora. Kouga la abrazo.

-¡Suéltala Kouga!

-No seas idiota perro estúpido no es el momento.

-Creo que Kouga tiene razón.

-¡Miroku no te metas! –Gritó mientras agarraba la mano de Kouga y lo levantaba.

Ella sólo alcanzó a aferrarse a esa mano que aun sostenía entre sus dedos con todas las fuerzas que tenía su cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Agachó la cabeza, no quería mirar a ese que llamaban Inuyasha.

-Por favor… -Su voz sonaba tan despacio que apenas era audible a sus oídos. -deja que se quede…

-Pero… Kagome. –Nuevamente esa voz triste que hacía que el agujero de su pecho se ensanchara dolorosamente.

-Ya oíste perro estúpido.

Nadie más dijo nada… Inuyasha bufó algo que no supo entender y se salió nuevamente de la cabaña. Así se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Algunos minutos pasaron sin que ella pudiese articular palabra. La presencia de Kouga le brindaba seguridad y la mirada de Sango parecía devolverla la fuerza que ese hombre le había quitado justo cuando había puesto un pie en esa cabaña.

-¿Entonces… alguien quiere decirme que me ha pasado? Por que no logró recordar.

-Te han quitado muchas almas… - dijo la anciana. –y tenías una herida severa en el costado que te ha hecho perder mucha sangre…

-¿Y porque no recuerdo nada?

-Creo que eso tiene que ver con las almas que no has podido recuperar, pero no estoy completamente segura.

Miró a la anciana con los ojos dudosos. Sus almas… Apretó su pecho. No sentía que sus almas no estuviesen dentro de ella.

Después de eso Sango la llevo en busca de un cachorro que se llamaba Shippo, le habló de sus aventuras y de Naraku. Sin conocerlo ya lo detestaba. Sango había perdido a toda su familia por ese maldito demonio y su hermano pequeño estaba siendo manipulado también, por el infeliz de Naraku. ¿Por qué alguien tendría tanta maldad dentro? Porque… tenía que haber una razón ¿no es verdad?

La tarde se hizo corta y pronto el día dio paso a la noche. No había visto a ese que llamaban Inuyasha durante todo él día y lo agradecía enormemente. Kouga había estado con ella todo lo que Sango le permitía y se sentía mucho menos desorientada que desde el principio, aún así no recordaba a ninguno de ellos. Pero no se apresuraría en hacerlo, algo le hacía creer que estaba mejor así, sin recordar nada.

Todos ahora dormían, Sango le había dicho que habían cesado la búsqueda de esa perla por ella, eso la hacia sentir culpable, no quería que el demonio Naraku tuviese nuevas victimas. Se levantó a hurtadillas de la cama, se puso un abrigó que estaba junto a la que ellos habían dicho era su ropa y salió de ahí. Si no podía entrenar su mente, Sango no volvería a estar con su hermano y Kouga no vengaría a sus amigos.

Afuera estaba helado, pero la noche permanecía en calma y podían verse las estrellas. Caminó por entre los árboles y su cabeza pareció reconocer el camino.

Ahí donde no había nadie y Kouga no le hablaba de manera agradable ni la hacía reír, el agujero de su pecho se hacía mucho más profundo. Se llevó las manos a su pecho con rapidez. No quería sentirse de esa manera pero avanzar le parecía tan necesario, que obvió la primera alerta de peligro en su cabeza...

La oscuridad del bosque se vio interferida por esos pequeños rayos de luz que penetraban entre el espesor de los árboles. Los siguió, porque la luz es más llamativa cuando se encuentra rodeada de oscuridad, y entre las hojas, el olor a tierra húmeda y esas escasas huellas de nieve, encontró un pequeño claro… con un árbol de dimensiones colosales… un árbol que le atraía tanto como la miel a las abejas.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo, toco su corteza y distinguió pese a la oscuridad una parte mucho más oscura sin. Sus dedos dibujaron la superficie con una lentitud aterradora. Sintió como si su cuerpo se oprimiera entre dos paredes y antes de que pudiese evitarlo sus ojos se plagaron de lágrimas.

Por que ese árbol la hacía sentir tan triste. Se agarró a él y sollozo sin poder controlarse, ese árbol le traía tanta melancolía, tanto dolor.

Se debía ir de ese lugar… alejarse de ahí y regresar a la seguridad de la cabaña, donde ese agujero de su pecho se hacía menos notorio y menos doloroso.

Se volteo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo que vio en ese claro donde la nieve parecía más presente que en el resto del bosque y la luna parecía preferir jugar con la sombra de los árboles le hizo perder toda esa pizca de paz que no se le había escapado cuando descubrió ese árbol entre la espesura del bosque.

-Kagome… -le dijo Inuyasha con sus ojos dorados entristecidos y asombrados.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de emanar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese controlarlas. Su expresión debía ser devastadora si los ojos de ese hombre la veían con tanta compasión.

-No llores… Kagome. –Su voz sonaba tan triste que el dolor de él penetro su pecho, como una estaca que se clava en una herida ya sangrante.

-Yo, de verdad lo siento… comprendo que no puedas perdonarme… y... mierda –El hombre de cabellos plateados se giró frustrado.

Ese hombre no sabía decir exactamente lo que pensaba, pero sus ojos dorados eran tan honestos que no la engañaron… él estaba sufriendo y su sufrimiento logró que el agujero de su pecho se ensanchara y ocupara todo su cuerpo.

Se llevó ambas manos ahí donde creía que ahora no había nada, pero no logro contener toda la superficie que se escapaba de ella, sus pequeñas manos ya no servían para tapar ese enorme acantilado que ahora había justo donde debía estar su corazón.

Sus piernas flaquearon y el dolor se hizo agudo en su cabeza como si mil agujas perforaran su cráneo y se removieran en su lugar. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de rodillas.

Él se había acercado a ella con una velocidad asombrosa e intentaba levantarla, pero ella no quería que él la tocara, su tacto quemaba como aceite caliente. Pronto no fue capaz de soportarlo un poco más.

Y todo lo que había visto del mundo se derrumbo en cinco segundos.

Ahora que todo era oscuro ya no sentía más ese dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autora:** Como les había havisado, este capitulo demoró. Y es que le hice unas cuantas modificaciones, sin contar el hecho de que haya estado religiosamente metida en la universidad. intentando avansar al mismo ritmo de mi profesor (descubri que es imposible xD asi que ya lo deje) En fin, el plan había sido subirlo durante el fin de semana pero tengo un cuadro de bronquitis obstructiva y no he hecho otra cosa que dormir desde el sabado. Las pastillas me tienen adormiladas.** Espero mejorarme pronto en todo caso =D asi les podre mostrar mucho más. Además de eso quería agradecerles de todo corazon, con todo el entuciasmo que tengo desde aca, por los reviews, no saben cuanto me animan, de hecho estoy segura de que nisiquiera se lo imaginan, es algo.... es algo realmente grato para mi.**

**PD:Como ya saben les he pedido un favor especial, porque quiero construir esta historia con ustedes ya hice un pequeño cambio en este capitulo creo que puedo hacer muchos más para guiar a esta historia por un camino que les guste a todos ustedes. asi que no se olviden de dejar sujerencias en los revies y por supuesto sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día. **

**Gracias por todo.**

-

-

-

-

**Ángel de alas Rotas.**

**-  
**

_El descubrió que aquello que siempre había estado quizás no volvería a estar y entonces su desesperación logró sacar de él su lado más humano._

_-_

_._

_.  
_

-No llores … Kagome -le dijo mientras veía como los ojos de ella no dejaban de escurrir lagrimas, como su rostro se compungía confundido y asustado -yo… de verdad lo siento, comprendo que no puedas perdonarme y… -no sabía que debía decirle. No sabía como hablarle a una Kagome que no sabía nada de él, que no entendía lo que había pasado y que lo rechazaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma -Mierda…

Y entonces esos ojos chocolates lo miraron con dolor, lo escrutaron de pies a cabeza y la angustia en su fino rostro creció. Ella se llevaba las manos al pecho como si quisiese contener algo dentro de ella y caía al suelo.

¿Tanto lo detestaba su cuerpo para rechazarlo sin siquiera recordarlo? ¿Tanto daño había causado en Kagome que la mente de ella la obligaba a mantenerse alejada sin siquiera conocer el peligro?

Se acercó a toda velocidad, pero ella no quería que él la tocase, se movía como podía para que sus dedos no llegasen a rozar su piel

Por qué… por qué ocurría todo eso, por qué no podían empezar de nuevo.

Entonces el pudo por fin agarrarla para levantarla de ese suelo tan frío, pero el cuerpo de ella respondió inerte.

Se había desmayado.

Tal había sido el suplicio de sentir sus manos cerca de su piel que ella había preferido caer en la inconciencia antes que sentirlo cerca.

-¡Con un maldito demonio!

Se apegó a ella ahora que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlo a distancia, ahora que su boca no le pedía con temor que la dejase tranquila, ahora que ella parecía dormir dulcemente.

Su piel suave y calida, su olor tan añorado, su cuerpo tan armonioso y delicado podía sentirse perfectamente entre sus manos. Y la cargó para llevarla hasta la cabaña.

Seguramente no había nadie despierto, quizás Kouga… Pero era de noche y los lobos acostumbraban reunirse a esas horas, Kouga debía estar fuera de la cabaña, cazando.

Por qué se habría empecinado ella en permanecer cerca de Kouga, por qué le había dicho en ese momento cuando él quería sacarlo del hogar de Kaede, que lo dejase estar ahí.

Tal vez Kouga tenía la maldita culpa de todo esto, tal vez él había sido el responsable de tantos sin sabores.

Su cuerpo se sentía destrozado al saberse tan repudiable para ella. Sonrió con amargura. Quizás se merecía todo eso.

La dejó en la cabaña, sorprendentemente Kouga estaba ahí, pero al parecer no había llegado hace mucho, seguramente se encontraba de caza, demasiado cansado para despertar. Eso era algo que agradecía infinitamente. Ese día, donde la luna se ponía en lo alto del cielo no tenía deseos de pelear.

Caminó entre la nieve y entre la espesura del bosque. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido desde ese día en el que Kikyo había dañado a Kagome.

Kikyo… por que tenía que haber sido Kikyo. Apretó sus dientes mientras veía a Kagome en su cabeza, tendida en la nieve sangrante por uno de sus costados y fría como el hielo. Porque había tenido que hacerle daño a Kagome.

Cómo… cómo demonios iba a poder odiarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio como Inuyasha traía a Kagome en brazos. Pretendió estar dormido, esperaría a ver que hacía, pero si él se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a Kagome lo mataría antes de que ella pudiese abrir los ojos.

Él la había depositado cerca de las brazadas del fuego, para que su cuerpo no se enfriara y se había marchado sin más, sin despedirse sin volver a mirarla, tan sólo se había marchado, como si ya no tuviese alma.

Esperó a que Inuyasha estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar y se acercó a Kagome con suavidad, para que ninguno de los otros pudiese despertar.

Ella estaba bien, algo fría, pero estaba bien.

Por qué habría tenido que cargarla Inuyasha. Qué habría pasado entre ellos dos mientras él la esperaba.

No la había visto al llegar después de la caza, y había decidido no buscarla. Pensaba que tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su cabeza, pero después de que la había descubrió cargada por esa bestia y tan fría como él suelo, creyó que no había sido buena idea dejarla sola.

La dejó ahí, donde estaban sus amigos, donde seguramente estaría a salvó y alcanzó a ese hibrido para que le respondiese sus preguntas.

-Inuyasha… -No le había costado, sus piernas aún tenían los fragmentos de la perla e Inuyasha no caminaba rápido ese día.

Se detuvo, sabía que lo había olfateado justo después de que empezase a perseguirle, lo que no sabía era porque no le había gritado que se fuese de ahí en ese mismo instante.

-Vete Kouga… no tengo ánimos de pelear. –Le dijo sin darse la vuelta. Qué había pasado… necesitaba saberlo.

-Yo… tampoco –Sólo necesitaba saber. La herida de Kagome, la muerte de Kagome todo eso en tan poco tiempo y tan seguido había hecho que cambiara su forma de pensar, porque nada era perpetuo y él debía entenderlo. No había servido de nada ser un arrogante, estar enfadado tampoco había servido para devolverle la vida, ni siquiera la estúpida perla había servido. Porque lo había intentado, mientras todos lloraban y nadie miraba lo había intentado. Pero ella era mucho más fuerte que el fragmento, aún estando muerta, y su cuerpo lo rechazaba casi con repudio

-Entonces a que has venido

Miró el suelo, no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Kagome.

-Ella… no me quiere cerca –la voz de ese idiota sonaba apagada, como si nada de ese Inuyasha con el que le gustaba pelear quedase en el cuerpo de ese medio demonio parado frente a él. –Algo en mi piel le repudia, se desmayó… se desmayó apenas la toque.

Por qué iba ese idiota a tocarla. Lo miró ceñudo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no cambió. Al menos no le había hecho nada.

-Qué querías… que se alegrara de verte.

Inuyasha gruñó molesto y apretó los puños.

-No sabes ni siquiera de que estás hablando, maldito lobo.

Lo miró desafiante. Ese era el Inuyasha que él conocía.

-Lo sé, porque la vi llorar sin lágrimas, mientras tú corrías tras esa mujer. La vi… -Apretó sus puños e intentó soltar su mandíbula todo lo que la ira le permitía –Elegirte a ti más veces de las que puedo contar, aún sabiendo que destilabas amor por esa mujer fría. Ella te quería todo él tiempo Perro Sarnoso, al hablarte, al mirarte –Las uñas se incrustaron en sus manos tan fuertemente que herían – Incluso cuando me miraba… Ella parecía quererte.

El hibrido no dijo nada… se quedo ahí de pie con ese dolor en los ojos que no había desaparecido de él desde que Kagome había despertado.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad Inuyasha, deja que otros tengamos oportunidad ahora.

-No cometeré el mismo error otra vez

-Yo no apostaría a eso, ya lo has hecho muchas veces

-Pero esta vez es diferente ¡lobo rabioso!

-¿Porque? Esta vez le pedirás permiso antes de dejarla sola. –Él no había tenido todas las oportunidades de Inuyasha, él había estado confinado desde el principio al fracaso con esa mujer, incluso desde antes de conocerla. Porque ella ya amaba a ese medio demonio inútil y torpe. Pero ahora… ahora podía ser suya, estaba seguro. Él no cometería ni un solo error.

-Porque ahora lo sé… ahora lo entiendo. Ya no soy idiota.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hubiese deseado no haber escuchado eso, porque eso quería decir… Eso quería decir que la quería. ¡Demonios! Pensó que si pasaba por eso una segunda vez, las cosas serían más fáciles.

-Pero ahora –Debía cuidar lo que decía o ese imbécil se reiría en su cara –Ella no puede ni siquiera permanecer en el mismo lugar que tu.

-Ella es Kagome… y si no te quiso a ti antes… porque lo iba a hacer ahora.

Gruño enfadado ¿No debía ser Inuyasha el abatido por el repudio de Kagome? Maldito hibrido.

-Porque yo también he cambiado perro sarnoso. No dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño.

-No volveré a hacerlo.

-No te creo y lo más probable es que ella tampoco lo haga.

-Ella… ella me recordara –Dijo con rencor Inuyasha mientras apretaba los puños y daba un paso delante, amenazante… herido.

-Y te odiara cuando lo hagas, la preferiste a esa mujer fría… Inuyasha, no te olvides de eso…

Ese animal, retrocedió el paso que había avanzado. Él sonrió, se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era. Pero a él tampoco le convenía, si recordaba seguramente estaría demasiado herida como para estar con él.

-Porque estabas con Kagome –dijo con el rostro rudo y los ojos sin ninguna pizca de compasión. Ya había se había tardado mucho con esa estúpida conversación, tanto que casi había olvidado porque había llegado hasta ahí en primer lugar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Le gruñó el perro

-Lo es… -le dijo desafiante. –Ella es de mi incumbencia y si tú la devolviste a la cabaña pálida y fría quiero saber que demonios paso.

Inuyasha no dijo nada por unos segundos y por un instante pareció que su postura amenazante flaqueaba y todo su cuerpo se volvía lánguido e inexpresivo, sin alma. Tal como lo había visto después de depositar a Kagome en el suelo de la cabaña hace unos minutos.

-Ya te lo dije.

Fue lo único que ese animal le dijo y aquello no era suficiente para él.

-No lo recuerdo. –Protestó.

-Sólo… déjame en paz Kouga –Esa mirada vacía y esos ojos tristes volvían a apoderarse del rostro de Inuyasha.

Se adelantó hasta Inuyasha y lo agarró de sus ropas rojas. Entre menos decía ese perro más deseos tenía de saber. Kagome olía a lagrimas cuando la había dejado.

-Si no me hablas ahora maldito perro, no te libraras de mi en toda la jodida noche.

Inuyasha puso cara de fastidió, él sabía que Inuyasha no deseaba pelear, que estaba abatido, quizás mucho más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y que lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era estar solo y vagar por ese bosque helado y oscuro, porque los perros no eran como los lobos y andaban solos, siempre solos.

-Ella estaba junto al árbol sagrado cuando yo llegué al claro.

La fuerza con la que sostenía la ropa de ese perro se aflojo. Ella había llegado hasta ahí por cuenta propia. Eso no pintaba para nada bien. Si ella había llegado hasta ese lugar sin tener conciencia de que Inuyasha era la persona a la que había decidido amar desde hace tanto, debía haber una pequeña parte dentro de su alma que se aferraba al recuerdo de él y esa pequeña parte era la culpable de que retorciera de dolor con tan solo mirarlo.

Miró a Inuyasha ceñudo, ni aun queriéndolo, Kagome se había podido olvidar completamente de él.

Ahora, también él quería estar sólo. Soltó a Inuyasha y se volteó necesitaba caminar un poco, quizás correr. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir olfateando a ese idiota y sintiendo su tristeza tan propia como cada uno de sus cabellos. Ese perro sufría y sufría por la misma razón que lo hacía él. Cerró sus manos. Se encargaría de que fuese una sola persona la que sufriese al final de todo eso y de seguro que no sería él ni Kagome.

Bajo sus pies la frialdad del suelo le hacía sentir más desolado de lo que en verdad se encontraba. No había reconocido nunca antes el dolor de ese hibrido, tal vez porque nunca antes lo había visto sufrir por Kagome y la pena que ese animal sentía por Kikyo le era demasiado ajena, pero la que sentía por ella era tan parecida a la de él en ese momento que deseo haberlo matado antes de apartarse de su camino. Sabía lo que la tristeza lograba hacerle a los demonios como ellos, y no era nada con lo que fuese muy fácil competir, por otro lado tampoco era como si al él le gustase la competencia sencilla.

Después de mucho dar vueltas, se encontró con esa cabaña en la que reposaba Kagome, confusa y seguramente aún sufriente. Pobrecilla, esto no debía ser fácil para ella. De seguro estaba sufriendo mucho más que él e incluso que el estúpido de Inuyasha.

Se acercó a la cabaña con paso holgado. Quería verla. Atravesó la puerta en una especie de añoranza y la descubrió así, tal cual él la había dejado. Aun olía a lagrimas.

¿Cuanto daño era capaz de inferir ese demonio al pequeño cuerpo de Kagome? Quizás mucho más del que él pensaba, eso lo asustó. Porque por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más deseaba era que esa mujer, tendida frente a él con los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida fuese feliz, y sonriera con alegría y las mejillas rebosantes.

Que habría visto ella en Inuyasha, que habría visto en sus modales toscos, en su mirada desafiante. Porque no podría ver ella, esas condiciones también en él.

Acarició su cabello con sus torpes garras. El tampoco sería un idiota. De hecho había dejado de serlo al verla tendida e inerte en el hielo. La amaba.

La amaba porque ella era fuerte, porque era bondadosa y porque lograba que él se moviera a su ritmo sin siquiera pedírselo, lograba hacerlo adecuarse a su forma sin ordenárselo. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada cuando hablaba sin enfado y lograba remecer su suelo cuando la escuchaba reír. Porque su risa era limpia… era pura. Quizás en un principió solo la había querido porque era de utilidad, tal vez tan torpemente como Inuyasha, pero ahora… después de verla a escondidas y descubrirla sin querer algunas veces, la amaba con cada uno de sus sentidos, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo si ella cambiase de forma la volvería a amar, porque ya no había para él nada más que Kagome en ese mundo.

Cuando pensó que ella había muerto… Demonios no quería pensar en aquello. Acarició su cuello desnudo y disfruto de la suavidad de su piel.

Si algo habría que siempre le debería a ese estúpido perro, sería la vida de Kagome. Sabía que ella nunca le había tenido tanta estima como a ese animal, pero al menos parecía haberlo apreciado como amigo y cuando ella le veía, aún reconocía en ella esa pequeña parte de Kagome que no se había ocultado después de su muerte, por desgracia esa pequeña parte era también la que aún la alertaba de Inuyasha.

Si hubiese podido dormir en un lugar donde todos dormían lo hubiese hecho, pero este no era el caso.

Odiaba a ese perro, pese a compartir su dolor lo odiaba, porque el sin pretenderlo había logrado hacerlo miserable.

Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de ella sin tocarlo siquiera, pero sintiendo esa tibieza, esa calidez tan propia de Kagome.

Quizás estaba siendo un imbécil al pensar que alguien como Kagome se fijaría en él, pero lo deseaba tanto…

No sabía como pero él lograría ser merecedor de el cariño de esa mujer.

Cerro sus ojos y sin querer, casi inconscientemente y poco a poco su mano intento alcanzar la tibieza de Kagome. Ese día, aunque fuese por única vez, el disfrutaría el dormir junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Anciano… -La voz podrida de Naraku salió a flote entre la espesura del bosque mientras él molía hojas con una pequeña piedra dentro de un cuenco.

Sabía que más pronto que tarde Naraku terminaría recurriendo hasta a él, porque ese medio demonio no tenía todas las respuestas. Dejó a un lado la piedra, las hojas, el cuenco y esperó.

-Supongo que ya sabes a que he venido.

-Así es y creo que ya has tardado demasiado ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-No juegues conmigo anciano. –Le dijo Naraku, mientras se acercaba tanto a él que cualquier otra persona en su lugar se hubiese aterrado. Pero él no, Naraku no era de temer para un viejo como él, porque aún lo necesitaba y mientras lo hiciese no osaría acabar con su vida. Menos aun cuando esta traía muchos más beneficios que problemas.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Eres conocedor del pasado y del futuro anciano… Necesito que me digas si hay alguna manera de mantenerlo en neutralidad, he intentado desterrarlo de mi cuerpo, pero lo necesito ya lo has visto.

-Te vuelvo a repetir –dijo con serenidad –No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

Vio como los ojos de Naraku se tornaban oscuros y su cuerpo estaba a un zarpazo de partirlo en dos. Pero no se inmuto, gracias a esa pequeña parte humana dentro del cuerpo de Naraku, esté era capaz de razonar medianamente con un sentido común algo atrofiado, pero podía y ese era el punto en esos momentos.

-Mientras ella exista tú seguirás siendo vulnerable Naraku… y ahora no dejará de existir tan fácilmente, porque está viva… y tiene su propia alma completa y sin desgaste, bajo ese frío corazón que tu creaste, después de quitarle su amor y su confianza.

-Que demonios quieres decir… anciano –Dijo con los ojos aterrorizados, algo nada común para ese Naraku arrogante y fanfarrón.

-Ella le quito las almas a esa jovencita… esa que caminaba sin miedo –esa mujer aún estaba viva, pero su cabeza era un lio y ya no quería avanzar hacia delante. Pese a eso su fuerza no se había desvanecido ni un poco, y estar entre la muerte y la vida la había dotado de cosas que seguramente nadie más podría tener. –esa que te matara algún día… –dijo sorprendiéndose de sus palabras, pero era exactamente lo que había visto al momento de pestañar, la mujer de ropas extrañas corazón valiente y alma pura, esa que antes había avanzado sin miedo lo mataría, como si fuese una simple hoja de papel, ella acabaría con él

Sintió como el cuerpo de Naraku retrocedía tres pasos lejos de él.

-Que demonios estas diciendo Anciano. -Le dijo con voz prudente pero cargada de ira.

-Lo que has escuchado… ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque lo que se debía hacer para que esto sucediera ya se ha hecho.

Las manos repletas de veneno de Naraku se cerraron en su garganta y quemaron su piel.

-Has de soltarme… si quieres saber un poco más.

Y así lo hizo Naraku obediente y asustado como un cordero, de las palabras que el mismo había murmurado.

Pero tan pronto lo soltó tomo compostura, esa compostura que había adoptado desde que su alma se había podrido junto con los demonios dentro de su cuerpo. Arrugó la nariz. Algo distinto se estaba cociendo en su alma y corazón de humano, podía sentirlo, era como si después de casi un siglo y una vida de pecados, el corazón de Onigumo quisiese revindicarse.

-Déjalo anciano, he venido a pedirte que me dijeses como podía mantener a raya a Onigumo, en vista de que no puedes es mejor que me marche.

No dijo nada y se quedo mirando solo por un segundo más como Naraku volvía a sumergirse en la espesura del bosque.

Se volteó y tomó nuevamente su cuenco repleto de hojas y continuó moliéndolas. Silencioso y tranquilo, pese a conocer todo lo que pasaría quizás en poco tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se revolvió en ese duro suelo. No lo sabía bien pero creía extrañar algo más blando y cómodo, algo que no había visto en ese lugar. Por alguna razón había soñado con un lugar donde no habían estrellas.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado el día anterior, veía la difuminosa imagen de Inuyasha, triste… herido. Estiró su mano libre hasta su pecho y la dejo reposar en el, para contener el calor y evitar que su cuerpo se agujereara nuevamente.

Ese hombre… ese hombre triste con los ojos desesperanzados le miraba con una mirada que creía haber visto antes pero no habían sido dirigidos a ella en ese entonces. Esa mirada no había sido para ella con anterioridad, había pertenecido a una persona distinta… a una persona que…

Su pecho… su pecho comenzó agujerearse antes de que pudiese pensar algo más. Su cuerpo le estaba alertando que no debía indagar ni un poco más. Debía quedarse así… con lo que sabía.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez estaba siendo injusta con aquel que usaba las ropas rojas… tal vez su mente estaba siendo demasiado dura. Nuevamente su pecho pareció escurrirse entre las rendijas que dejaban sus dedos y su corazón latió frenéticamente, era como si quisiese salir de su lugar para no continuar sufriendo.

Se volteó y se abrazó a si misma. Se sentía un poco sola. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a un lobo junto a ella. Sonrió. Kouga estaba ahí, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, pero le hubiese gustado pensar que él la había encontrado, allí en el claro donde su mente había decido abandonar su cuerpo para no sentir más dolor.

Kouga gruñó en sus sueños y se acercó a ella. En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiese molestado., pero ahora se sentía helada, fría como la misma nieve que caía desde hace días. Agradecía que todavía estuviese oscuro y nadie pudiese verla porque sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo dejando que él se acercase a ella.

Se acurrucó en su cuerpo calido y el instintivamente tal vez, paso sus manos sobre su cuerpo como si supiese que bajo esa manta que alguien le había tirado encima su espíritu helaba como un glacial.

-No dejaré que te la quedes -Gruñó él mientras la atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Tubo deseos de reír, seguramente hablaba de una mujer.

-No la mereces estúpido perro –Balbusió tan bajito que casi no lo pudo escuchar, pero por fortuna, era de noche y el silenció era tal, que hasta el más mínimo ruido lograba agudizarse.

Se acurrucó un poco más a ese cuerpo calido. Sabía, por alguna razón que desconocía, que aquello no era correcto, pero su necesidad de asilo era mucho mayor que cualquier reproche moral en ese momento.

-Kagome… no te pertenece Inuyasha… -Fue lo ultimo que Kouga logro murmurar, pero fue lo suficiente, para que no volviera a pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Kouga hablaba de ella… estaba peleando inconscientemente por ella. Intentó separarse poco a poco de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro, lo suficiente para tener una perspectiva de el y no demasiado, para poder conservar ese calor. Ese hombre que dormía plácidamente, de facciones nobles había dicho su nombre mientras dormía.

Que querría él de ella… como habría sido la relación de ambos cuando ella podía recordar. Sentía afecto por el al menos eso era lo que le decía el corazón… pero era un afecto extraño, sin definición.

Volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Kouga, tan calido y seguro… tan dispuesto a ayudarla.

Él también había dicho el nombre… el nombre de ese que tenía los ojos dorados, ese que la miraba con dolor… desesperado dolor ¡Acaso… también él la quería? Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos sin mayor explicación.

Formular esa pregunta había logrado que sus ojos llorasen. Que demonios había pasado… porque sus ojos súbitamente se habían vuelto sensibles porque ese hombre estaba dañándola sin siquiera estar ahí ¿tanto poder tenía él sobre ella?

Hizo un mohín sobre el cuerpo de Kouga. No dejaría que fuese así… ella debía ser más fuerte que eso.

El frío la recorrió de pies a cabezas pese a que el tacto de Kouga era abrazador y ese acantilado que parecía camuflarse por unos segundos destapaba toda su anchura.

Tal vez, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarle, pero sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar tan sólo al verlo.

Por ahora él olor de Kouga parecía invitarla a descansar un poco más. Olía a madera… a bosque, era un olor tan familiar como el hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luz llegó hasta sus ojos y se maldijo por tener ojos tan sensibles, eran efectivos en las batallas pero eran demasiado sensibles a la luz cuando se desacostumbraban a ella. Olfateó el aire un segundo antes de darse cuenta del pequeño bulto calido que sostenían sus brazos. Era el olor de Kagome, ese dulce olor de Kagome.

Abrió los ojos sin importarle el dolor que la luz le causaría a estos. Y la descubrió ahí, dormida sobre su pecho, respirando con serenidad.

Eso, era mucho más de lo que había pedido. Mucho mucho más. Triplicaba infinitas veces lo que había deseado la noche anterior.

Ella se removió sobre su cuerpo y pudo sentir cada una de sus curvas sobre su piel. La miró como podía de donde estaba. El dulce rostro de Kagome estaba sumido en una extraña paz, una paz que había perdido desde hace tiempo incluso antes de morir, ella había perdido la paz que le brindaba Inuyasha cuando todavía estaba con ella. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y ella no recordaba tan bien como para sufrir por su perdida nuevamente, o al menos no mientras dormia.

Miró a su alrededor, todos los demás dormían.

Sonrió, ahora daba infinitos agradecimientos a sus sensibles ojos por despertarlo antes de tiempo.

En que momento ella habría adquirido esa posición o ¿habría sido él, inconcientemente mientras soñaba?

Su cuerpo era pequeño, más pequeño de lo que recordaba, porque él la había cargado en algunas batallas y ahora estaba delgada aunque unos pequeños músculos nacía en sus brazos, seguramente por eso que había dicho Inuyasha, ella peleaba con los monstruos desde hacía semanas.

Sonrió. Kagome era una mujer muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, incluso más fuerte que él, podría asegurárselo a cualquiera que intentase negarlo.

Ella podía acabar con un demonio sin necesidad de agotar energías.

Acarició su cabello. Donde estaría la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño. Donde estaría ella que estaba y no estaba a la vez en todas partes, como un maldito ser omnipresente.

Si Kagome no le diera tanto poder a Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo y alma ella ya no volvería a llorar. Reiría estridente y contagiosa mientras el cuidaba sus pasos lo suficientemente cerca. Ya no volvería a imponerle nada, porque sabía que no saldría victorioso si la obligaba a mirarle, por lo menos aún no estaba tan desesperado para eso.

Respiró y el olor de ella, tan dulce y suave se infiltro en su nariz.

Ella ejercía sobre él un tipo de atracción extraña, como la miel a las abejas. Quizás era algo incluso más inexplicable que aquello. La belleza de Kagome era similar a la de las bellas obras de arte que pintaban los transeúntes con lienzos y pincel… la belleza de Kagome revaluaba cualquier limite humanamente establecido. Tal vez nunca volvería a amar alguien más si no era a ella… de hecho sería seguro aquello.

Si ella no le quería, si ella no le elegía… Mierda! que demonios haría si pasaba aquello. Ahora que conocía sus calidos brazos desprenderse de ellos no sería una buena idea.

Seguramente la mañana iba avanzada. Contra todo lo que creía correcto debía despertarla. No creía que fuese para ella agradable despertarse con los ojos de esa chica y el estúpido monje mirando.

-Kagome –le murmuró con un dolor audible en su voz susurrante. El hubiese preferido no despertarla. -Kagome -repitió con ese mismo timbre en la voz.

-Vamos pequeña… debes despertar.

Ella se removió en su pecho y toda cosa cordura se escapo de su cabeza tan rápido como la calidez de ella recorriera su cuerpo. La apegó a él instintivamente y dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Debía haberse detenido antes de tenerla tan cercana, tan anhelable e inalcanzable. Inspiro y suspiró. Debía controlar sus pensamientos.

Había en verdad tantas cosas que sería mucho mejor dejar en esa parte de su conciencia que ni actuaba ni pensaba, que seguramente su integridad mental hubiese estado intacta de haberlo pensado con anterioridad.

Se fue alejando de ella poco a poco, recién caía en cuenta que para ella quizás no sería tan agradable despertar entre sus brazos como lo había sido para él.

-Kagome… vamos despierta murmuró mientras acariciaba el perfil de su rostro con tanta delicadeza como le era posible.

Ella volvió a removerse y abrió sus ojos con esa naturalidad que sólo ella poseía.

-Kou…ga -murmuró al verlo junto a ella. Y no concibió más en tanta felicidad. Al parecer no se había asustado. –Kouga… que hora es.

¿Hora? Ya comenzaba a hablar de esas cosas extrañas que habían en su mundo.

-No lo sé –Le dijo mientras veía como ella se incorporaba, la imitó al instante.

-Pero ya a amanecido.

-Te referías a eso –Dijo sonriendo –Si ya es de madrugada pero ese monje y la cazadora no se han despertado aún.

El estomago de Kagome rugió. Y vio como su rostro se inundaba de rojo. Demonios, que hermosa era cuando se avergonzaba.

El rió, pero no en tono de burla sino porque ella le parecía demasiado adorable en ese estado. Ella le miró con ojos desaprobadores y el rió con más ganas.

-Kouga… -Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y entendió casi al instante que era momento de salir de escena.

Se levantó de ahí y corrió lento, la invitaba a perseguirle. Y ella le alcanzo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya no estaba triste y sus ojos no olían a lagrimas.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse el frágil puño de Kagome lo golpeaba subvénteme en la espalda. Quizás a un humano el golpe le hubiese dolido pero él era un demonio y su piel era mucho más fuerte que la de un simple humano.

-Eres una boba.

-Y tu un pesado -Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua -Y el volvió a reír porque aquella forma de actuar había estado dedicada sólo a Inuyasha con anterioridad.

-Vamos iré a buscar leña, necesitas comer.

-Yo… creo que buscaré a Sango.

-Vuelvo enseguida. -Le dijo mientras movía sus pies lo más rápido que le era posible.

Su corazón seguramente nunca había estado tan rebosante de alegría y quizas nunca antes había sentido esos cosquilleos en el estomago ni esas ganas de reír por absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó ahí mientras Kouga desaparecía de su vista.

Le había dicho que iría a despertar a sango pero su mente había recordado algo mientras dormía. Había recordado a un extraño poso uno que de seguro podía traerle mucha felicidad. Entró a la cabaña en busca de una chaqueta y volvió a salir.

Debía llegar antes de que Kouga llegase, no quería preocuparlo, él era demasiado bueno con ella y por alguna razón no quería que supiese a donde ella iría en esos momentos.

Corrió hacía un lugar que no recordaba pero que anhelaba con toda el alma. Corrió y llego hasta ese poso. Donde la maleza crecía alrededor. Su corazón anhelo esa madera vieja… y quiso adentrarse en el. Ese corazón que parecía perdido algunas veces, en ese momento brincaba más que nunca dentro de su pecho, porque aún cuando su mente no recordase nada ansiaba la cercanía de ese lugar… ese lugar que sentía la conectaría con lo único calido que su corazón albergaba.

Alcanzo la madera de ese poso y una sensación de añoranza se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin saber porque se sentó en el borde con los pies dentro del poso y esperó a que algo sucediera.

-No… no funcionará si no saltas en él.

….Esa voz. Su mano agarró su pecho con rapidez, ya sin mediar nada porque ahora la reacción se había vuelto mucho más rápida. Respiró hondo y recordó que debía ser fuerte.

-No… no quiero saltar. -sintió como el movía las orejas y se acercaba sorprendido. Seguramente no esperaba una respuesta. Respiró hondo. Cada paso que él daba desgarraba su piel e instalaba un negro poso dentro de su pecho.

-Creo… -comenzó a decir él -Que deberías… tu familia esta allá. -Su voz se había vuelto lenta y con un tono tan nostálgico como triste.

Sintió tristeza por él como la noche anterior, y se asustó de aquello, porque esa vulnerabilidad que su corazón sentía era demasiado peligrosa. El se acercó un paso más y ya no pudo controlar el dolor de su pecho.

Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando sentir su corazón, intentando contener ese agujero que se abría entre sus senos. Sintió la voz de él y entonces perdió toda la estabilidad que había tenido a la orilla de ese poso. Y calló como cae una piedra, ella calló sin soltar ni siquiera en ese momento las manos que apretaban su piel con una fuerza desesperante.

Su cabeza chocó con el duro suelo de ese poso y todo se hizo difuso. No podía moverse porque los huesos le dolían. El olor de ese lugar le era familiar, húmedo y familiar.

Casi al instante las ropas rojas de Inuyasha la atraparon con delicadeza. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y su corazón pareció querer escaparse por sus extremidades.

-Juro que no te haré daño.

Susurró el mientras la apegaba a su pecho, duro como el mármol. Pero sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarla. Porque su cabeza aún le anunciaba que ese hombre, hermoso y fuerte podía partirla en dos con solo una palabra.

-Por favor… suéltame -Dijo cuando por fin se encontraron fuera de el pozo.

El obedeció, con los ojos repletos de culpa.

¿Por qué era culpa lo que ella veía en sus ojos? Se removió en el suelo con el cuerpo aún dolorido y volvió a apretar su pecho inconcientemente, porque ese dolor nunca se iba y ese desmembramiento parecía hacerse más grande por cada segundo que pasaba con el.

Vio como los ojos amarillos de ese demonio se apagaban y bajaban la cabeza. Se volteó y esperó de espaldas. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? -Su voz era oscura, triste… casi casi resignada?

Sus palabras volvieron a fallarle. Quizás por la tempestad que se había formado en su corazón que peleaba consigo mismo y con su cabeza a la vez, o quizás por ese miedo irracional e incontrolable que le tenía a ese hombre.

-Supongo que lo estás -Fue lo que dijo antes de que sus pies comenzaran a andar.

-Espera -fue capaz de soltar con una debilidad inaudible para los oídos humánanos y sus manos inexpertas por la falta de memoria se movieron con torpeza hacia el, porque de alguna manera extraña lo necesitaba.

Los pasos de él se de tuvieron, pero él no se volteo.

-Estás cansada, y te has caído desde muy alto. Quizás no sea el mejor momento para conversar. Yo sé… que es incomodo para ti… que soy…. Maldición -Vio como alzaba su brazo hasta su cabeza -Que soy incomodo para ti… pero… debes creerme Kagome, jamás quise hacerte daño.

Su corazón…. Su corazón latió con tantas fuerzas que ya ni siquiera fue capaz de oír sus pensamientos.

Y lloró… silenciosamente y casi sin dolor, pero lloró. Porque las palabras de él la herían, la lastimaban y la torturaban. Había decidido que nada de eso volvería a herirla, que era más fuerte que ese impulso en su cabeza que la obligaba a correr lejos de él pero estaba equivocada. No llorar por Inuyasha era imposible. Porque ese repudio que sentía le hacía sentir avergonzada, le hacía sentir culpable y estúpidamente mal nuevamente.

Entonces por fin el se volteó. Caminó hacía ella con los ojos adoloridos y levantó su rostro . Y aun cuando sabía que los ojos de él la destruirían en el mismo instante en que se cruzaran con los de ella se obligo a mirar. Tal vez era una maldita masoquista pero la distancia de él, la tristeza de él era mucho, más insoportable que la suya propia.

Vio sus ojos dorados tan tristes y confusos y descubrió que su propio rostro quizás no explicaba nada.

La mano de Inuyasha se acercó tentativamente a su rostro y fue justo cuando esos dedos toscos y torpes rozaron su piel que esta ardió bajo sus dedos. El tacto de ese hombre aún dolía. Cerró sus ojos mientras el acariciaba su rostro. Con cautela, esperando una reacción de ella seguramente.

Y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar, era como si un río se desatara en sus ojos siempre que el estaba cerca. Inuyasha la hería profundamente, le hacía daño, con cada rose de su mano sobre su rostro, pero ese dolor era mucho más soportable que el que ella veía en los ojos de él, que el que ella sentía cada vez que no podía controlar su propio dolor.

Abrió sus acuosos ojos una vez. El dolor valía la pena si esos ojos dorados podían irradiar esa paz. Los temblores valían la pena si la frustración desaparecía de esas facciones varoniles. Aunque su piel ardiera bajo los huesos de ese hombre, aunque se calcinara lentamente y su pecho se escapara de su cuerpo dejándola completamente vacía. La alegría de él valía la pena.

Pero por qué? Qué hacía que su propio bienestar fuese menos importante que el de ese hombre de cabellos plateados? Qué hacía….?

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se acerco demasiado… demasiado para su propio autocontrol y los temblores invadieron su cuerpo. El rostro de el volvió a hacerse serio, triste y se reprocho mentalmente por no mantenerse inalterable.

-Lo siento Kagome -El y se volvió a levantar. Sus ojos aun lloraban y controlarlos se le hacía imposible. -Yo… Maldicion! Creo que es mejor que me valla.

Caminó en dirección contraría a ella y la dejo ahí cerca del pozo, con el dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y su pecho desintegrándose a pedacitos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de atura:** Quiero pedir las más sinceras disculpas por la demora de esté capitulo, pero la verdad es que la universidad entre otras cosas, me a absorvido casi completamente .

quiero decirles además que gracias a mi tediosa labor universitaría laboral etc. sólo podré subir un capitulo por mes, de preferencía los días 30.

De más queda decirles, que agradesco infinitamente todos los reviws y sigan criticando o aportando cosas para este fic! **es infinitamente motivamente para mí leer cada uno de sus reviews.**

**PD:** No se olviden todos los treintas, eseptuando este mes =P

** Angel de alas Rotas**

_A veces sentirlo no es suficiente_

-

-

Se encontró ahí, solo, y desesperado como un loco, corriendo entre la espesura del bosque para alejarse de ella y lograr que dejase de llorar. Se encontró como un niño que sostiene una rabieta en su cabeza y que no quiere razones sino caprichos.

Hubiese deseado estar con ella, seguir acariciando su rostro sacro y respirando ese perfume que despedía su cuerpo. Hubiese podido estar ahí durante horas, sin siquiera pestañar…. Pero ella sufría, ella lloraba y todo volvía al principio donde su presencia era insoportable para ese frágil corazón, ese corazón que había roto cuando prefirió a Kikyo. Pero es que nadie podía entender que evitar el amor de Kikyo podía ser tan difícil en él como desprenderse de uno de sus brazos.

Kikyo había sido el amor que había encontrado en el pasado, había sido su vida y su dolor, lo había sido todo ¿Por qué ella no había podido ver entonces que separarse de ese recuerdo había sido tan complicado?

Recordó el cuerpo frío de Kagome en la nieve, su sangre escurriéndosele fuera del cuerpo y prefirió callar. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

Sus rechazos…. Su dolor.

No definitivamente había sido un idiota. El también la quería, la había querido cinco días después de encontrarla, tal vez en el mismo momento. Pero su esplendor era opacado por el oscuro recuerdo de Kikyo, la culpa de la muerte de Kikyo, los deseos de reivindicar su error. Sin embargo él también la había querido, cuando ella aun esperaba su regreso después de esas caminatas. Él también había pensado en ella.

No sabía de qué forma en ese entonces, pero ahora, que entendía todo y podía sentarse a observar como cada pieza encajaba perfectamente sobre la otra, sabía que había pensado en ella porque la amaba.

Separarse de ella había sido casi imposible, porque desprenderse de la calidez de Kagome era insoportable y doloroso, su tibieza era algo adictivo, patológico y vergonzoso.

Había sido fácil querer a Kikyo, había sido fácil enamorarse de ella, su relación se había dado como la seda, como si no hubiese habido otro destino posible para ellos dos, además de estar juntos. Pero él no estaba herido en ese entonces, y no se sentía culpable por absolutamente nada.

Con Kagome en cambió todo había sido difícil, lento y difícil, hasta un punto torturante un punto que ella había decidido romper cuando… cuando los vio a ellos… a él y a Kikyo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ¿es que acaso no se la podría quitar de la cabeza? Es que acaso sus ojos oscuros que ya no mostraban luces de los que habían sido en esos años segarían hipnotizándolo pese a todo.

Su cuerpo corrió más a prisa para intentar no pensar, pese a eso le resulto imposible, escapar de los pensamientos era tan difícil como querer atrapar el agua con las manos.

Pero pese a eso, quería a Kagome, y esa era la única certeza que había en su cabeza por esos momentos. Todo lo que la rodeaba era vagamente importante.

Sin embargo ella parecía no quererlo, no reconocerlo y era tan difícil alcanzarla. El dolor penetro su cuerpo, ese dolor que solo había desaparecido por un instante, el instante en que ella le había permitido acercarse.

Detestaba eso… detestaba no tener alternativa! No tener acceso a ella! No poder….

Se detuvo en seco y empuño sus manos…

Nada pudo haberlo sorprendido más en ese momento, nada hubiese podido haberlo descolocado más que lo que estaba viendo… ni si quiera pudo entender como era que no había podido olerlo.

Se quedo de pie, sin respirar, con las manos empuñadas y el ceño fruncido. ¡Por qué demonios estaba ahí? No sabía pero se encargaría de descubrirlo muy pronto.

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

El sonido de su piel rompiéndose lo sacó de su trance. Presionó con su mano el brazo ahora herido y frunció su entrecejo. Eso no debía estar pasando y llevaba haciéndolo hace casi una semana.

¡Demonios! Algo estaba haciendo mal y no se daba cuenta. Su plan perfecto no podía destruirse de esa manera.

La piel de su hombro se rajo con tanta facilidad como se rompen las hojas.

Las heridas cerraban casi tan pronto como se habría pero el solo hecho de la deficiencia de su cuerpo para mantener a Onigumo dentro lo volvía loco. Las palabras del anciano y la locura de su cuerpo lo estaba perturbando más allá de lo que él era capaz de soportar. Y a cada segundo se hacía más persistente, más presente como si el maldito tomara fuerzas o hubiese aprendido la manera de llegar hasta el punto que lo hacía.

Lo hubiese matado de haber podido, por desgracia, Onigumo era la base de su cuerpo y romper la base destruiría todo lo anclado a ella, sería prácticamente un suicidio para él.

Golpeteó los dedos sobre su silla. El problema de Onigumo no tenia solución aparente por ahora, por lo que se concentro en el más alcanzable. Esa muchacha, tendría que matarla… y no podría enviar a Kana ni a Kagura para que hicieran su trabajo como de costumbre, dejarla con vida era un error que no se podía permitir.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Botó los leños sobre la madera fría del suelo. Se acuclilló y sopló las brazas poco encendidas. Esperaría a que ella llegara, no había tenido derecho a mirarla ni mucho menos lo tenía en ir a buscarla. Empuño sus manos, ella había ido hasta el poso instintivamente… quizás ya comenzaba a recordar. Se iría de ahí, dejándolo a él y a Inuyasha como idiotas en medio de un mundo al que ella no pertenecía, pero no podía evitarlo, su familia estaba en ese mundo en el que él no podía entrar, la vida que ella tenía antes de pisar esta tierra también estaba ahí. No quería arrebatarle lo que a él le había arrebatado Naraku, la mitad de su clan.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Quizás en un tiempo más podría reponerse con facilidad, quizás volvería a ser quien era si no pensaba en ella, quizás simplemente el destino no estaba hecho para los dos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió el olor de ella… las lagrimas de ella y el titubeo de su andar.

Había vuelto, no se había ido, estaba allí con los ojos mojados. Todo lo tenso que había en él se relajo…

Se volteó para verla, ella estaba quieta en el umbral, dejando entrar ese frio de invierno, embriagador y tortuoso, a toda la cabaña.

No supo cómo ni porque se levantó del suelo, pero en cinco segundos ya la había cubierto con sus brazos. Ella estaba helada, como la misma nieve y sus brazos no respondían a los suyos, pero no le importó y la apegó a su cuerpo. No se había ido.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome lloraba en silencio, como se movía por los sollozos y quiso cubrirla completamente, abrazar cada centímetro de su piel para que no sintiese que el calor se le escapaba por entre los dedos.

Ella lloró, lloró como la había escuchado una vez hace ya tiempo, lloró como cuando lloraba por él, como cuando su corazón se quebraba por esa estupidez que había en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Hubiese querido preguntar qué sucedía, pero ella no hablaba, sólo lloraba y preguntar en ese momento era tan incorrecto como querer correr en el agua, preguntar truncaría esa tristeza que ella intentaba sacarse de dentro.

¿Qué le habría pasado? Tendría la culpa ese maldito poso, tendría la culpa el condenado de Inuyasha la verdad es que no tenía idea y justo en ese momento el culpable no parecía tan importante comparado con intentar aliviar el ánimo de Kagome.

Sin soltarla ni por un instante, la ínsito a entrar. El fuego aun no estaba listo pero definitivamente había mucho más calor dentro de la cabaña que fuera de ella.

No habló después de eso, tal vez ni siquiera pensó, no lo sabía ni podía saberlo porque su estado iba y venía desde las lágrimas de Kagome hasta su respiración agitada y su cuerpo frio.

Acarició su cabello, la cubrió con una manta, intento abrigarla, pero nada calmaba el llanto ni dejaba entibiar lo helado de su rostro y extremidades.

Después de quizás media hora, el cuerpo de Kagome dejo de temblar, sus ojos dejaron de llorar y su piel comenzó a entibiarse. En ese instante todos los pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza como si hubiesen estado enmarañados y necesitasen desesperadamente salir de ahí.

Ahora estaba dormida, pero qué había ocasionado las lagrimas, qué había hecho que se cuerpo temblara repleto de angustia, qué la había transformado en un hielo que no hablaba y se derretía por los ojos.

Decidió cargarla hasta el camastro que con anterioridad había utilizado la exterminadora para dormir.

Agradecía que ella y el monje hubiesen salido en busca de Shippo de lo contrario no hubiese podido cuidar de Kagome como él quería.

La miró por unos segundos. Tendida ahí, con el rostro sacro como si nada hubiese pasado, como si las lágrimas jamás hubiesen brotado de sus ojos, como si…

Se levantó de donde estaba, el olor que se filtraba en la puerta no era grato, era detestable.

Salió de la cabaña echándole una última mirada a Kagome. Y tan pronto dio vuelta su rostro sus piernas corrieron a más no poder.

Pero cuando llego al lugar que su olfato le indicaba se encontró con algo que no era lo que esperaba.

Seshomaru caminaba con el mismo rostro indescifrable que siempre había tenido. La pequeña, esa que a veces se parecía a Kagome, se movía con él como si fuesen uno sólo y ese demonio de aspecto enfermizo le miraba con ojos recelosos. Como si pudiese hacerle algo. Rió mentalmente.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿qué acaso estas sordo?

-No tengo porque decírtelo, lobo. –dijo pausado y frio.

Alzó una ceja.

-Así que la muchacha aun vive. –Soltó de pronto mientras retomaba su camino –pensé que moriría de todas formas, Inuyasha se tardo demasiado ese día.

-¡Kagome es fuerte! –Dijo a la defensiva –además como demonios puedes saberlo

-su repugnante olor esta en toda tu ropa perro estúpido, no es difícil adivinarlo. Y la verdad es, que no me interesa que tan fuerte sea –Dijo sin más y retomo su camino

-pero que… -no entendía, ¿había ido a ver a Kagome? No era a caso que Sehomaru era un equivalente a glaciares andantes. –por qué demonios te importaría

-¿Ella? –Pregunto ya desde muy lejos –ella no es importante, pero es útil.

No dijo nada más después de eso, y fue desapareciendo de su vista poco a poco. No entendió lo que había querido decir pero en ese momento no era importante. Llegó hasta la cabaña nuevamente, pero ya estaba llena, el pequeño zorro había sido encontrado al parecer, porque sollozaba en el regazo de la durmiente Kagome.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo encontramos viviendo con una tribu de gatos monteses, no ha comido hace días. Según los gatos sólo había entrenado desde su llegada.

El monje y la exterminadora se miraron con tristeza.

-Shippo nunca ha sido bueno peleando, pensamos que Kagome estaba despierta, por eso lo trajimos en este momento, pero al verla tendida y dormida Shippo pensó lo peor. Ahora está un poco más calmado. Por cierto, que ha pasado con la señorita Kagome.

La miro profundamente y negó con la cabeza. No deseaba hablar frente a ellos. De alguna manera extraña se estaba volviendo muy poco bullicioso.

-Tal vez solo necesite un poco más de descanso –intentó tranquilizarlo la cazadora.

Lo sabía. Ella solo necesitaba descansar. Pero y después de eso… después de que reposara y volviera a sonreír, cuánto tiempo tardaría en que sus ojos recurrieran a las lagrimas nuevamente, cuánto tiempo su estado se mantendría medianamente feliz.

Apretó sus puños indignado, frustrado… herido. Por qué no podría mantenerla sonriente, darle aquello que necesitaba… por qué ella tenía que dar tumbos para allá y para acá entre la tristeza y la felicidad.

La mano del monje tocó su hombro. De alguna manera ese hombre había sentido su dolor ¿Tan deplorable era su rostro?

Se acercó a Kagome y a Shippo y se sentó junto a ellos. Ese pequeño zorro sufría como él. Sus lágrimas no eran visibles y su dolor no le desgarraba la garganta, pero quemaba como agua ardiente. Porque ambos eran inútil para ella.

-

--.-.-.-.-.

-

-¡Qué haces acá! –preguntó mientras su voz se cargaba de rencor sin siquiera notarlo.

Los cabellos negros de su larga cabellera cortaron el viento mientras ella se volteaba. Su cuerpo ya no olía a huesos ni a cadáver.

-Inuyasha… -No podía ver sus ojos, no podía ver su rostro porque el flequillo de su cabello la cubría completamente. Pero era ella, la misma que había acompañado sus recuerdos, la misma que había atormentado su alma y la misma que había intentado llevarse su futuro en un letargo de sangre y dolor.

-Kikyo –dijo más pausado, con la voz temblante y el espíritu endemoniado dentro de su cuerpo. Ella levantó el rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas por primera vez desde que habían muerto, sus labios rojizos sus ojos iluminados. Ella… ella estaba viva. Ya no era solo barro y huesos.

Los pies de ella titubearon antes de caminar hacía él, pero lo hicieron de todas formas. Avanzaron y lo alcanzaron, porque la impresión lo obligó a quedarse estático.

La mano blanca de ella, tocó su rostro temeroso y sintió su tibieza, esa tibieza que había sido parte de la vida de esos tiempos, la vida en la que ella amaba como una mujer y no era una víbora.

Cerró sus ojos por instinto y recordó… recordó esos días en que sólo existía Kikyo.

-Soy yo… Inuyasha… soy la que siempre debí hacer sido.

Su voz… su voz dulce nuevamente, esa que no tenía rencor, esa que parecía limpia de todo el dolor que les había tocado vivir.

-Kikyo… -repitió. Envuelto en una especie de trance, donde la tierra olía a tiempos antiguos y las sensaciones se parecían al pasado.

-yo… vine aquí a buscarte. Yo ahora estoy completa, puedes sentir lo tibio de mi cuerpo… puedes oler más que tierra ahora.

Ella… la que había seguido durante sus días solitarios, la que lo había dejado con vida innumerables veces pese a querer atacarla… ella por la que había decidido ser humano… ella la que lo había clavado al árbol del tiempo para que su cuerpo no presentase daños, la que le había clavado una flecha que por ningún motivo llegaría a matarlo. Ella a la que había amado por encima de todas las cosas…

-Además de todo Inuyasha –su voz susurrante cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo conectaba cada uno de sus sentidos y los hacía mucho más fuertes. –quiero decirte que lo siento… lo siento por lo de hace días… siento por burlarme de ti… lo siento por lo de Kagome…

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…

Su mente repitió infinitas veces ese mismo pensamiento, una y otra y otra vez. Kagome… Kagome… Kagome ¡KAGOME!

Sus pies retrocedieron instintivamente, y abrió los ojos asustado, como saliendo de un trance complejo.

-Tú no eres Kikyo… -susurró mientras la encaraba y ella reía nerviosamente a unos pasos de él.

-Inuyasha… tal vez antes no lo fui… tal vez con anterioridad no era yo realmente, la rabía me controlaba, me dominaba no podía ver lo que sentía en realidad, no podía separar correctamente las cosas y…

Kagome…

-Mientes… -se sorprendió de su tono frio, se sorprendió de la rabia que recorría su cuerpo al verla ahí… sana y salva, con su cuerpo completo y todas sus almas, mientras Kagome sufría. –Ella… ella no recuerda absolutamente nada… ella perdió la memoria por lo que tú hiciste ese día –le informo mientras una suave curva se formaba en los rosados labios de Kikyo –Pero pese a eso, pese a eso verme, sentirme, escucharme la hiere profundamente! –Casi grito.

-No tienes nada que perder entonces Inuyasha. Ella nunca fue demasiado importante para ti. El día en recupere mi cuerpo, fui mucho más para ti que ella. Si no hubiese estado ese lobo merodeando… ella habría muerto por tu retraso Inuyasha.

Su voz volvía a hacerse fría, quizás había aprendido más de lo que debía de su año como cadáver. Y por unos segundos no supo que decir. Todo eso era verdad, había sido un idiota.

-además, lo acabas de decir, ella ya no soporta estar contigo. Estoy viva ahora Inuyasha, puedo ser la mujer que esperamos que fuese en ese tiempo… hoy podemos construir una familia… olvidarnos de Naraku… olvidarnos de Kagome.

-Te equivocas –Respondió sereno, al recordar a Kagome en ese pozo. –Te equivocas. Repitió, sin decir más nada. Kagome no lo había olvidado, pese a todo, pese a que su memoria se había perdido, la sensación de dolor que provocaba el amor que sentía por él no se había ido. Ella no se había olvidado de él.

Sin más que decir se volteo… dejándola a ella ahí en medio de la nada. Entre árboles y plantas, como tantas veces lo había hecho ella misma con él. Sólo sin saber a dónde ir. Con la necesidad de sus palabras y la necesidad de su amor.

Él volvería, a donde debía estar.

-

-.-.---.-.-…-.-.-.-

-

Despertó rodeada de calidez. Abrió los ojos y descubrió un pequeño bulto aferrado a sus piernas. Se incorporó rápidamente.

-Pensé que dormirías para siempre

Ese era Kouga, el que estaba sentado a la cabecera, muy cerca de ella. Recordó brevemente lo que había pasado hace unas horas y se sintió apenada. Le sonrió con suavidad. Y él hizo lo propio.

-He calentado un poco de sopa, pensé que podías llevar algo de hambre.

-Quién… quién es él que está durmiendo sobre mis piernas. –Preguntó mientras se bruñía un ojo y se acomodaba ...

-Ese es Shippo.

Shippo… su corazón reconocía esa palabra, la reconocía tanto como reconocía el dolor que causaba Inuyasha en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él… se había ido.

El pocillo de sopa caliente llego en las manos de Kouga… Kouga siempre estaba ahí, en todos lados, en todos los rincones, en todo su espacio. Kouga no le producía dolor, Kouga… Kouga era el puerto seguro donde llegar cuando todo se volvía un caos.

-Kouga… yo…

El la callo con un suave siseo, podía ver la preocupación en esos ojos azules.

Shippo despertó segundos después. Y se había pegado a ella con tanto ímpetu con tanto regocijo que lo sintió suyo, lo sintió propio porque él era Shippo … su Shippo y ahora estaba ahí para entibiar su corazón que se estremecía con el frió que se colaba dentro de su pecho.

La tarde se hizo corta, Shippo le narraba aventuras del pasado, le hablaba de cómo ella usaba el arco, de cómo ella había peleado con infinitos monstros, de la comida que había al otro lado del pozo. Ese otro lado en el que ella no había podido ingresar.

-Pensé… pensé que habías muerto…

Dijo de pronto el zorrito que caminaba junto a ella.

-Pensé que no podría verte nunca más. Y todo volvía a ser como había sido cuando murió mi padre… Inuyasha…

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de pronto, no había podido superar siquiera escuchar su nombre, tal vez nunca lo haría.

-pensé que él –Se corrigió él al notarla extraña –Había tenido toda la culpa por preferir a esa mujer, pensé que… quería matarlo –Dijo de pronto tan apenado e inundado en lagrimas que sus propias lagrimas cayeron lánguidas y frías desde sus ojos. –Yo… no sabía por qué, sólo quería hacerlo, iba a serlo! Quizás no hoy ni mañana pero soy un demonio! Mi vida es larga y podía haber esperado años con tal de encontrarlo débil y acabar con su vida. Quiero que sepas Kagome, que si alguna vez recuerdas a Inuyasha él no te salvo porque haya querido él te devolvió a la vida porque la culpa lo comía de pies a cabeza. No supo quererte no sabrá hacerlo tampoco ahora.

El dolor… ese dolor tan palpitante, tan real, casi casi podía tocarlo podía doblarla en dos segundos aquel dolor tajante, filoso e hiriente.

Ese pequeño zorrito, que más de nueve años no podría haber tenido hablaba como si llevase siglos en la tierra como si hubiese aprendido y sufrido todo y más de lo que debía sufrir en la vida.

Soltó su pecho agujereado por el dolor y extendió sus delgados brazos hasta Shippo. Lo estrujo contra su cuerpo y acarició sus cabellos. Era muy pequeño para guardar tanto odio y dolor dentro de su corazón, demasiado pequeño para sufrir tantas perdidas, para ver tanta muerte.

Inmediatamente, casi instintivamente los bracitos de él la apretaron y sus sollozos se hicieron presentes. Por fin sollozos de niño, y no más lagrimas de adulto. Ella… cuidaría de él.

La tarde ya había pasado. Miroku, Sango y Kirara se había marchado ya hacía la aldea en la que estaban sepultado los padres y amigos de Sango. Aprovecharía el estancamiento que ella producía para visitarlos. Detestaba ser una molestia. Kouga había salido, estaba de caza y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Shippo dormía cerca de ella y la anciana Kaede dormía en casa de los aldeanos.

El tiempo era frió y su corazón extrañaba algo que no podía definir su cabeza. Algo que yacía en el pozo y que no había podido encontrar. Y también estaba… Inuyasha…

Cerró los ojos… su pecho latió desenfrenadamente y el dolor se filtro por cada uno de sus poros con tanta rapidez como densidad, espesando todo y haciendo el dolor cada vez más profundo, más denso, menos llevadero. El frio se escaba por su ahuecado pecho, por su alma herida y por cada hendidura en la que encontraba una salida.

Pensar en él era tan hiriente, tan hiriente y más cada vez. Era como si su cuerpo supiese que su corazón daba pasos hacia algo desconocido, tumbos hacía algo que ahora estaba prohibido, vetado irreversiblemente para ella y su mente enviaba señales, señales agudas, penetrantes, dolorosas, donde el dolor debía hacer que lo prohibido permaneciese prohibido.

Escuchó pasos en la nieve, pasos lentos. Quizás Kouga había decido volver. Acomodó a Shippo y lo cubrió con unas mantas, abrió la manta que tapaba la entrada y todo ese dolor comenzó de nuevo, toda su cordura se escapo lejos de su perspectiva

-Inu…yasha.

Articuló antes de que todo ese desenfreno caótico de su alma se desatara bajo su piel, bajo sus huesos. Que debía decirle, como podía enfocarlo si aquella tarde se había ido, si aquella tarde le había hecho daño si… O dios… no podía sostener su pecho por mucho tiempo más. Había dicho que sería valiente, había dicho, que por lo menos aguantaría decir su nombre, que por lo menos podría escucharlo pero lo de aquella mañana había revuelto todos sus temores, y se desato como un desastroso holocausto dentro de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila Kagome… -Susurró él intentado sujetarla para evitar su caída.

-No puedo –pudo gimotear moviendo su manos lejos de las quemantes garras de Inuyasha.

-Sólo… quiero hablarte.

-Yo… yo –No podía ser idiota. Ella debía ser fuerte, ella siempre había sido fuerte. Intento retomar su compostura. –Está bien –Soltó con voz temblorosa

Miró a Shippo tras de ella y luego avanzó su primer paso fuera de esa protectora cabaña. Como demonios resultaba tan masoquista. De alguna u otra manera sabía que esto le haría daño.

Caminaron entre la fría nieve por largo tiempo. Hasta llegar al árbol. Ese árbol que volvía loco a sus sentidos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Ella no dijo nada, dejaría que Inuyasha fuera quien hablase, después de todo ella no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible tanto dolor por un hombre con el que casi no había hablado.

Pero pasaban tantas cosas en esos ojos amarillos. Tantas cosas… y ella parecía conocerlas todas.

-Pero… es que tu cuerpo me rechaza como si fuera a herirte con los dedos, como si te hiciera daño sólo al respirar y no pude quedarme… no pude quedarme a guardar tus lagrimas. Soy cobarde, lo sé pero verte sufrir me provocaba más daño que sentir el rechazo que provoco en todo lo que eres.

¿Por qué le importaría a él el dolor de ella? Es que acaso… es que acaso…

Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso, tanto que tuvo que apretar sus manos sobre su pecho para amortiguar el dolor.

-Lo vez… justo como ahora. Justo como aquel día en este mismo lugar. Justo como cuando despertaste de la muerte.

La muerte… sonaba crudo en sus labios y la hería profundamente, cada vez más ando.

-No sé lidiar contigo ahora Kagome… no se lidiar con la Kagome que me rechaza como si tuviese peste.

Esos agujeros que tenía su pecho se agrandaron y la dejaron helada, helada y herida a un extremo supra normal, él parecía hablar lo que no había hablado en toda una vida.

¿Por qué le dolía lo que el tuviese que decir, porque la hería, porque dañaban su corazón esas palabras?

-Pero… eso… eso ya no importa yo, yo –dio un paso hacia delante como queriendo acercarse a ella. No retrocedió ni un centímetro… porque pese al dolor, pese al sufrimiento que causaban las palabras de él en ella no había una cosa que deseara más que ese contacto. –Vi a Kikyo hoy –Esas palabras… esas palabras eran más agudas y penetrantes que cualquier otras palabras, eran más hirientes que sus ojos, que sus manos, que su piel, que todo él en general, eran tan hirientes que las lagrimas caían desde sus ojos como acantilados, como lluvia helada, como nieve derretida desde el frío de su cuerpo. –La vi como la había visto hace 50 años… -Más dolor, más y más dolor, cada vez peor, como una tortura en la que no puedes rendirte ni moverte. –su cabello, sus ojos, su olor pero... tú

Eso había sido suficiente, había sido suficiente y demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, para su pequeño corazón.

-Detente –Susurro.

El intento seguir, de hecho le pidió continuar.

-¡¡¡Que te detengas!!!! Las lágrimas de sus ojos quemaban su piel, quemaban su espíritu y cada uno de sus momentos felices.

-Kagome… no estás entendiendo. –se defendió

-¡No! ¡No entiendo! –Alegó con voz fuerte y entre lagrimas mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos para que el dolor no descendiese a donde dolía con más fuerza –¡No entiendo nada! No sé porque… no sé porque me duele verte, no sé porque sólo pensar tu nombre me desase en mil pedazos, no sé porque tu tacto quema como si fuese lava, no sé porque el agujero de mi pecho se abre cuando tú estas cerca. No lo sé! No tengo idea. No sé siquiera porque esa maldita mujer destroza todos los momentos buenos que he creado en estos días tan solo con su mención. No sé porque siento recordarte si no recuerdo nada –Sus sollozos se incrementaron Inuyasha trato de tocarla y ella lo sintió antes de que sus pieles se rosasen. –¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Maldita sea! No me vuelvas a tocar! No necesito más dolor Inuyasha, ¡Y NO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS!! ¡LO HERMOSA QUE ES KIKYOOOO!!!!

Algo roto se unió dentro de su cabeza y sus ojos lagrimosos se dilataron al instante, estupefacta de lo que ella misma había dicho, atónita de aquello que su cabeza había vuelto a unir. Y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. Ahora sabía perfectamente porque conocía sus facciones, sabía porque podía leer sus ojos amarillos.

Ella lo había amado, lo había amado tanto que se había olvidado de respirar a veces y su corazón no había querido deshacerse de ese sentimiento, su cabeza había intentado advertirle, enviándole aquellas dolorosas advertencias. Retrocedió dos pasos nerviosos. Pero no recordaba porque, no recordaba cómo y no recordaba nada más, tan sólo que lo había amado como seguramente no volvería amar en la vida. Como seguramente nadie más había amado.

-Oh! Por dios! –Se tapo la boca y comenzó a sollozar mientras sus pies se desasían en el suelo frio. Y ella caía a la nieve. –¡¡no no no no no!!

-Tranquila Kagome… sólo deja explicarme, todo estará bien

-Yo te amaba… Yo te amaba más que nada en mi vida, no sé cómo, no sé porque, no recuerdo ningún detalle ni nada global pero te amaba y debiste haber hecho algo realmente malo para que este dolor se extienda por mi cuerpo como si fuese físico, como si me apaliaran cada vez que te veo… como si rajaras mi pecho con las dos manos y sacaras todo lo que encontrases adentro. No quiero sufrir más… no quiero más dolor Inuyasha. –Sus sollozos se hicieron incontrolables, tan incontrolables que no pudo ver el rostro desfigurado de Inuyasha, tan distraída estaba que no pudo presenciar sus vidriosos ojos ni la sangre que escurría de la palma de sus manos.

-Yo… lo siento Kagome. –Su voz estaba sería, era dolorosa y neutra. –Jamás quise que te sintieras así.

Sólo se escuchaba su silencio doloroso. Mientras ella gimoteaba entre sus manos.

-Me iré de aquí, no volverás a verme. Sólo, procura estar bien.

No…

Su pecho, su cuerpo, su corazón… destruido, desechos, dolientes.

-Eso era… eso era lo que venías a decirme.

-Sí… -Dijo muy despacio –Lo siento Kagome pero no pude quererte.

Ese dolor, ese maldito dolor ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta ese lugar sólo para hacerla sentir peor? ¿Por qué la había dejado así? Por qué no se había ido simplemente para que ella no recordase cuanto necesitaba tenerlo cerca, cuánto necesitaba respirar su aroma, ver esos ojos amarillos. Porque ese vacío que se había extendido por su pecho todos esos días, había sido por ausencia de él, lo sabía aun cuando no sabía nada más.

-No te preocupes, estarás mejor. Necesitas a alguien al que tu piel no repudie. Necesita alguien que pueda cuidarte, te mereces todo eso Kagome, todo eso y mucho más. No dejes que nada malo te pase.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de él, sus últimas palabras. Y no se pudo levantar del suelo por horas, porque ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, sólo sabía que él se había ido y esta vez para siempre.

El dolor y el frío la obligaron a dejar de llorar, a dejar de pensar y a entregarse a esa manta blanca que se desplegaba de extremo a extremo.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de autor: Siento mucho mucho la demora... pero tube problemas con mi note y no pude actualizar. =P lo siento. u-u pero aqui les dejo un capitulo para de esta historia que se a tornado tan triste T-T hasta yo siento la tristesa cuando escribo xD.

**No se olviden de dejar reviews y opinen tiren tomates y hasta sandias si quieren no hay problema, creo que me lo meresco por la demora u//u.  
**

-

-

**Angel de alas rotas**

**_Por que quisas, el amor no es amor cuando no es mutuo..._  
**

-

-

-

Por primera vez desde que todos esos espíritus se habían alojado en su cuerpo sentía deseos de vomitar. De devolver esa maldad que lo copaba de pies a cabeza.

Hace cinco minutos Kana le había mostrado el cuerpo de Kagome inconsciente en la nieve. Y tan pronto eso había sucedido el espíritu de Onigumo se había vuelto como loco dentro de su mente, había desorganizado todos sus sentidos y luchaba implacablemente para salirse con la suya. Maldito infeliz…

Lo torturaba lo maniataba y lo hacía sentir como un imbécil. Kana ya no estaba, pero la necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento, necesitaba decirle que cerraran las puertas, que no lo dejasen salir en ninguna circunstancia, porque pese a que sabia cuan fuerte era no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo el tormentoso dolor y las increíbles fuerza que estaba tomando Onigumo. Era como si ese espíritu débil y frágil de humano se hubiese tornado tan fuerte como de un demonio de mil años.

Apoyó su mano contra esa fría pared, y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, esos escalofríos que jamás había sentido en ese cuerpo insensible e indoloro.

Maldijo con todas las fuerzas de su voz y grito por Kana, por Kagura y Kohaku. Pero solo la pequeña de cabello blanco escucho su llamada de auxilio. No intentó sujetarlo mientras su cuerpo caía por la pared pero escucho sus órdenes de cerrar el castillo quizás ella había sabido todo lo que estaba pasando sin siquiera preguntar.

El estaba perdiendo nuevamente esa maldita batalla que se rendía dentro de su cuerpo demasiado a menudo en el último tiempo. Estaba perdiendo porque por alguna razón el espíritu de Onigumo era más fuerte y más inquieto justo en esos momentos, o tal vez porque él se encontraba débil.

Vio por última vez a Kana, pero antes de que no fuera consciente del frio sementó bajo él, del dolor que penetraba su cuerpo… la imagen de esa mujer moribunda se le vino a la mente, pues Inuyasha por onceaba vez le había hecho las cosas más fáciles y había logrado lo que quería sin ensuciarse las manos.

Pero tan pronto esas imágenes recorrieron su mente, el espíritu de Onigumo penetro todas las compuertas tras las que estaba encerrado, todo ese centenar de asquerosos monstruos con la facilidad que tiene un demonio de romper una rama.

Entonces Kana contemplo como el cuerpo de Naraku cambiaba un poco su forma y las ropas se hacía más holgadas al cuerpo de ese extraño ser que aparecía por segunda vez, ese ser que tenía el olor y el aura de su amo. Pero que tenía ojos tristes, ojos tristes y arrepentidos.

Onigumo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad del suelo en que Naraku le había dejado caer.

-Kikyo… -Susurró al recordar el porqué de su enfado, el porqué de sus fuerzas y el porqué de su aparición tan repentina. Kikyo moría en alguna parte de ese maldito mundo.

Miró a Kana como esperando a que esta hiciese algo, y como si fuese adivina ella volteó el espejo y la mostro, la mostro casi cubierta por la nieve, casi congelada.

Caminó hacia la puerta medio doblado por la resistencia que ponía Naraku dentro de su cuerpo, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta Kana le explico en apenas 8 palabras que las puertas estaban cerradas y que no podría salir del castillo por orden de Naraku.

Él lo entendió, pese a las escasas palabras de la pequeña, lo entendió. Quizás porque deseaba entender o porque ella tenía un extraño poder de comunicar y mostrar sin palabras.

Pese a eso, Onigumo abrió la puerta y se escabullo por los pasillos. Él era un ladrón y aún cuando su cuerpo había sido encerrado 50 años lo sigiloso y astuto jamás nadie se lo podría quitar.

Hizo lo que pudo por engañar a esos idiotas y lo logró de buena gana. Avanzo por los pasillos oscuros, penetro una pequeña ventanilla y salió a ese frio de invierno que rodeaba los jardines del castillo.

La ropa que usaba Naraku no cubría el frio para un simple humano, le quedaba holgada y el viento escurría por entre los agujeros. Pero en ese momento poco y nada importaba el frio que pudiese sentir o el dolor que le provocaba Naraku con cada embestida desde dentro de su cuerpo. Porque esa mujer que le había cuidado una vez cuando ya no podía siquiera pestañar, esa mujer que olía a flores que brillaba en la oscuridad y que tenía ojos cálidos, esa mujer a la que él había deseado con locura y por la que había hecho el sacrificio más grande… moría congelada y lentamente. A él ya no le importaba lo que ella pudiese entregarle, no le importaban los desaires que había sufrido aquel día en que había sido más fuerte que Naraku, tan sólo le importaba que ese corazón que había comenzado a latir de nuevo no cesase su travesía otra vez. No de nuevo, no mientras el pudiese evitarlo.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que su andar cada vez se hizo más lento. No sabía exactamente en qué dirección debía ir para encontrarla, ni sabía en qué condiciones la encontraría pero haría todo lo posible por salvarla. Los pies le dolían por la nieve que se desplegaba bajo él con ese mando blanco y frio que solo le traía dolor.

Por más que ella le insultara, por más que ella se burlase de ese corazón suyo que se había vuelto espuma por el encierro, el nunca dejaría de admirarla, de verla como la mujer perfecta que le había cuidado durante meses.

El frio penetro sus pulmones con rebeldía y fuerza doblegando sus pies y cada uno de sus pasos. Pero persevero pese a todo, no quería ni pensar todo el dolor que ella sufría nuevamente.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni como la iba a encontrar pero lo haría, aunque vagara por ese bosque elido toda el día, toda la noche y otros días más.

Los arboles blanquecinos por la tormenta se arremolinaban ante él y lo turbaban lo perdían y enredaban en esa infinidad blanca, en ese frio eterno.

El jadeo de su respirar se hizo presente y la opresión de Naruko se desato como un torbellino en su cabeza, apiedrandolo, torturándolo desde dentro.

Su cuerpo convulsiono contra uno de los árboles y las fuerzas se le escaparon por un segundo que pareció eterno, un segundo en que la batalla que libro con Naraku pendía de un hilo y de su propia conciencia. Pero Kikyo, Kikyo era la fuerza que le obligaba a mantenerse consiente, a vencer a Naraku a derramar su ira contra él y aislarlo en esa oscuridad en la que él había sido prisionero tanto tiempo.

Avanzó un poco más… y luego ese claro comenzó a hacérsele conocido. Sus pies frenaron su andar y sus ojos intentaron reconocer tan rápidamente como fuese posible aquel lugar.

Era el lugar donde la había visto tendida en la nieve. Pero ahora no había nada… ni una sola protuberancia perturbaba la blancura del suelo, nada.

Sin embargo el sentía que estaba allí, lo sabía. Porque no podía haber otra explicación, era imposible.

Comenzó a cavar como un desesperado, con sus manos maltrechas con sus uñas roídas por el frio, ya no sentía nada en los dedos y la sangre de sus uñas manchaba todo de rojo un rojo enfermizo que le recordaba las ropas de Kikyo. Y luego volvía a cavar, sin dolor, sin espera, ya ni siquiera sentía el frio que se desplegaba ante sus pies porque las ansías de encontrarla bloqueaban todo lo demás.

Y todo volvía a teñirse de sangre de nuevo, de sangre y desesperación por encontrarla, por estrecharla entre sus brazos y saberla viva. Porque podía permitirse no tenerla, podía incluso dejar que ella decidiese que era mejor no verlo nunca más, pero no podía permitir que ese hermoso cuerpo muriese otra vez, no si al menos podía evitarlo.

Cuando sus dedos parecían haber cubierto todo de esa sangre espesa, vio esos cabellos negros que a él tanto le gustaban, esos cabellos negros que había amado en las penumbras de una cueva, y su corazón se sosegó.

La sacó como pudo de ese lugar, la arrastro fuera de la nieve e intentó darle calor, aún respiraba, pero su respirar parecía ser tan difícil para ella como entibiar el suelo de ese bosque.

Acarició su rostro… pero se dio cuenta de aquella piel un poco más bronceada, un poco más morena…

-KAGOME!!!! Kagome!!!!

Sus pestañas, mucho más negras que las que recordaba, sus labios más carnoso y entonces esos ojos que ella habría con debilidad… esos ojos que lo inundaron de tristeza, que lo inundaron de dolor porque reflejaban esa angustia que parte el alma.

-Kagome –volvían a gritar desde algún lugar. Y ella pestañeaba con dulzura manchada de dolor, manchada de agonia.

-Me alegro… me alegro de que estés bien… Kikyo.

Las pupilas de ella se habían dilatado, y antes de que hiciese algo, antes de que pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa, un cuerpo fuerte y rápido se había impactado con su cuerpo dolido y débil.

-Qué demonios….

Gritó mientras se sentía despojado de aquel cuerpo que el mismo había entibiado, de aquellos ojos que le habían recordado todos los sentimientos que sentía por esa mujer.

Y ahora ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo viendo como la mujer que poseía aquellos ojos tristes y hermosos era cargada por un demonio lobo, un demonio lobo que lo miraba con odio en los ojos.

-Qué demonios le hiciste desgraciado.

-yo… yo no le he hecho nada… he visto que estaba aquí, inconsciente y… he venido hasta aquí

El rostro de ese demonio cambio completamente, se acercó a él con Kikyo en brazos, y antes de que se diese cuenta su mismo rostro ya tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos amenazantes.

-Como lo supiste… dime como lo supiste o te descuartizo en este mismo instante.

-No me toques –Dijo retrocediendo con agilidad y amenazándolo con esos ojos que parecían no ser suyo.

-Eres rápido… pero no más que yo –dijo al mismo instante que se colocaba tras de él. –dime, como encontraste a Kagome… quien te dijo que estaba así..

-Ka…go…me –sus ojos volvieron a ser los de Onigumo y se volteó para ver a ese lobo. Estaba confundido. –Ella… ella es Kikyo, no es Kagome….

-¡Qué demonios dices! Esta chica, esta hermosa chica –dijo volviendo los ojos hacía ella solo por un segundo –es Kagome, mi Kagome

Aquel apelativo le dolió en el cuerpo, porque pese a que él decía que esa mujer no era Kikyo no era posible tanta similitud. Y él la amaba, la amaba y la necesitaba como la flor necesita el sol.

Naraku opuso resistencia, una resistencia que no había opuesto con anterioridad, era como si sintiese temor, como si sintiese temor y estuviese furioso. No pudo resistir el peso de sus piernas, porque Naraku se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo.

-Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas a tocarle un solo pelo a Kagome. Con un poco de suerte te mueres congelado –Escupió Kouga segundos antes de marcharse. Mientras apegaba a esa mujer a su cuerpo con tanto fervor

… esa mujer

Kagome… Kagome…

Repetía su cabeza en veces que contaba infinitas, debilitando la fuerza que había proporcionado la desesperación de saber a Kikyo en peligro, esa Kikyo que jamás encontró, esa Kikyo que era más bien alguien a la que llamaban Kagome, una joven de ojos tristes… ojos tristes como los de él, pero seguramente los de ella eran más hermosos… siii mucho más hermosos.

Kagome… Kagome… Kikyo?? Y entonces sintió como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se desencajaran, como si la carne se le hiciese agua.

Y en ese claro vacio y solitario grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, a todo lo que daba su corazón humano por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en todo el cuerpo. Por el dolor que sentía en cada rincón de su piel, de sus huesos de sus músculos y de los desgarros que se percibían uno a uno y creciendo… ahogo su dolor en ese grito que pareció eterno.

El mismo grito que escuchó Kouga mientras corría con desesperación hacía la cabaña. Quizás ese maldito, había muerto, quizás tendría la suerte de no volverlo a ver… y ya no se acercaría jamás a Kagome, jamás la volvería a abrazar de esa forma. Seguramente un demonio había acabado con él.

No tardo en llegar hasta la cabaña en donde Shippo daba vueltas como un loco.

-¡Debes cambiarle las ropas! –Gritó Shippo alterado por su demora.

Lo miró con el rostro desencajado. ¡¡El?? Quitarle las ropas a…. quitarle… o por todos los cielos como demonios haría eso.

-No seas idiota lobo tonto. –Dijo Shippo agitando sus bracitos con frustración. Pero es que Shippo no sabía lo complicado que era eso para él, no lo sabía porque no era él quien soñaba con Kagome cada noche, quien la deseaba a cada segundo… no era Shippo quien había imaginado infinitas veces como sería desvestirla lentamente… razar su delicada piel. Tragó saliva. Esto era muy duro para él.

–Debes hacerlo por el bien de Kagome. –Le dijo Shippo indignado con su lentitud.

-Con un demonio… ¡lo hare! –Dijo armándose de todo el valor que poseía. Se apresuro a quitarle la mayor parte de su ropa, tan sólo la dejo con ese extraña tela que cubría sus pechos y su intimidad. No tardo si quiera cinco segundos en cubrirla con tres mantas y cargarla cerca del fuego. Pero para él… para su cabeza aquellos escasos minutos habían sido procesados de una manera distinta, cada prenda, cada parte descubierta del cuerpo de Kagome, había sido expuesta y descubierta con soberana admiración, con extremo temor… con toda la delicadeza y la exquisitez que pudieron hacer sus fieras manos… roso sus hombros suaves al quitarle aquella túnica gruesa que se llevaba puesta, y la admiro, la admiro porque era tan bella que dolía no tenerla, era tan bella que cada centímetro de su piel luchaba para abrazarla, para acariciarla, por alabarla en todo su esplendor.

-Lo vez… no fue tan difícil. –había dicho Shippo mientras se acomodaba cerca de Kagome. Lo miró ceñudo y prefirió no decir nada.

Su corazón aún latía demasiado rápido… demasiado aprisa como para seguir sintiendo su aroma tan embriagador, tan envolvente. Sin embargo ella estaba herida y su corazón podía esperar hasta que ella estuviese en perfecto estado.

Se acercó hasta ella, que había recuperado ya por completo sus colores. Y le ordenó a Shippo que no se despegase ni un segundo de su cuerpo frío. Salió en busca de leña, la apiló en una esquina de la cabaña y se recostó en el camastro, lejos de ella… tortuosamente lejos.

No pego un ojo en toda la noche, pese a que debía estar dormido, alimentaba el fuego de cuando en cuando y la veía a ella, hermosamente iluminaba por esas llamas rojas, hermosamente dormida.

¿Qué demonios le habría pasado ahora? Que huracán había azotado su cuerpo… su mente… y ese pobre corazón que había sufrido ya lo suficiente.

Se volvió a recostar en ese camastro que parecía alejarse de ella a cada segundo.

Cuanto deseaba poder saber, cuanto deseaba poder hacer más de lo que hacía. Ella recibía tantas cosas, tantos azotes de la vida, y sin ser una roca resistía implacablemente y sin quebrarse. Pero… y si ahora… si ahora era distinto.

Temía por ella, temía porque sentía que ya no podía hacer nada, porque sentía que ni siquiera su presencia podía ayudarla… ella necesitaba a otra persona, a una que gritaba cuando debía hablar, que era torpe y tenía unas estúpidas orejas de perro… ella necesitaba a Inuyasha y debía aceptarlo, pese a que odiara a ese imbécil, no había en la vida algo que hiciese a Kagome más feliz… que ese estúpido perro.

Dios como dolía… como dolía aceptar todo eso… como dolía saberla herida de nuevo. Como dolía su lejanía y su presencia.

Le dio la espalda al calor y a ella. Lo más sano sería renunciar completamente a Kagome… lo más sano sería correr lejos de ahí hasta que sus pies no estuviesen heridos… pero no podía alejarse de ella, quizás quemaría su piel del deseo por tenerla cerca, porque su corazón no podría soportar estar lejos de ella.

Apegó sus piernas al pecho y esperó… espero que el fuego necesitase un poco más de leña o que el día aclarase, espero y esperó mucho más por verla despertar.

-

-

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

-

-

Inuyasha… Inuyasha…. INUYASHAAA!!!!!!!

Se irguió completamente pese a que las mantas la cubrían hasta el cuello y oprimían su estrecho cuerpo. Sus ojos tan abiertos como si jamás hubiese dormido.

-Kagome… -Escuchó a Kouga hablar tras ella. Pero no quería responder , no quería hablar…

Lo vio acercarse, inclinarse junto a ella, con esos ojos azules tan tristes, tan desesperados como no había visto a nadie más.

-Oh Kagome… -Dijo antes de abrazarla, de estrujarla en esos brazos fuertes suyos y sus pupilas se dilataron de la impresión. Entonces recordó… recordó la nieve, recordó las ropas rojas de… de aquel hombre, recordó su voz, su rostro y... a Kikyo.

Y con eso el llanto rebalso sus ojos, la tristeza penetro su alma y los recuerdos del amor que sentía por aquel hombre rebalsaron su corazón, un corazón herido, un corazón moribundo que pese a todo ese dolor seguía vivo, para sufrir un poco más, para llorar un poco más y seguir sufriendo sumida en aquel llanto.

El cuerpo tibió de Kouga la estrechaba con fuerzas y podía sentir también su corazón. Como hubiese querido recordar a su querido Kouga… a ese Kouga que siempre estaba para ella. Como deseaba haberlo recordado a él y no a ese hombre que le hacía daño tan solo con nombrarlo, que le abría el pecho y le extraía el corazón.

Kouga no la soltó en ningún minuto, no la soltó y por un segundo cubrió ese pecho agujereado suyo, ese pecho que sangraba dolor.

Dejo de llorar… porque quizás ya no le quedaban lagrimas, porque quizás ya había llorado demasiado y sus ojos no lo podían soportar.

-¿Estás bien Kagome? –Escuchó que Kouga le preguntaba cuando ella había dejado de llorar.

Negó con la cabeza. Aún no quería hablar. Estaba un poco perdida… él se había ido, se había ido por que jamás la había querido y aquello juntaba los pedazos de su corazón solo para volverlo a romper.

-Kagome… -Le dijo mientras se inclinaba para abrazar su cuerpo, para unir por un segundo todos esos pedazos rotos. Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor de recordar a ese hombre que ella amaba, ese hombre al que parecía conocer como se conocen las nubes de lluvia. –Yo no sé qué te ha pasado… no sé qué te han hecho pero… pero quiero que sepas que hare todo cuanto pueda para que vuelvas a ser tú... mi Kagome.

Lagrimas… lagrimas de nuevo, después de haber pensado que se había quedado sin ninguna ahí estaban, tan dolorosas como siempre, tan ardientes e hirientes como en todas los ocasiones. El amor de él era tan sincero que no hacía falta que lo expresase en palabras, ella lo sentía atravesar su piel hasta su cuerpo, ella lo sentía cuando su calor intentaba armar a esa Kagome que se había hecho pedazos.

Se dejo cobijar en aquel pecho, se dejo cobijar por esos brazos, porque el dolor la hacía pedazos y aquel calor era lo único que le quedaba en esa nebulosa que hacía brillar lo más oscuro… ese mal amor que la consumía al sentir.

Inuyasha seguramente estaba demasiado lejos para sentir lástima por ella.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Miró hacía las afueras de la cabaña y vio el rojo color de las ropas de Inuyasha. Rin aún dormía junto a ah-uh, si no hubiese sido por eso habría salido a ver qué demonios se traía entre manos Inuyasha. Seguramente había vuelto a pelear con esa extraña sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha…

Su padre había muerto por culpa de Inuyasha. Su fuerte y valiente padre, un demonio ejemplar que se inmiscuía con una asquerosa huma. ¡Ja! Algo estúpido, algo que jamás debió hacer ocurrido tal como Inuyasha.

Miró a la pequeña Rin. Ella… también era humana pero era harina de otro costal. Por alguna razón que se escapaba de su comprensión Rin no entraba en la bolsa de todos los humanos, al menos no de los que se parecían a la madre de Inuyasha.

Y esa mujer… esa estúpida mujer que había despertado la sangre demoniaca del maldito hibrido. Esa mujer que había logrado que Inuyasha hirviera como un demonio defectuoso, un demonio que solo desea sangre.

Pero ese día… ese día Inuyasha había podido cumplir su cometido… lo había recordado pese a estar hirviendo por dentro.

Debía entender aquel control inusual, debía entender qué demonios pasaba con la sangre de Inuyasha. Quizás si lo hacía podría tocar al colmillo. Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba a esa mujer, porque sin ella Inuyasha era tan inútil como Yaken.

Cruzo sus garras y miró con esos ojos amarillos a la pequeña rin. Ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, tal vez esa inútil humana podría tener dos propósitos esta vez.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Dos semanas… dos largas semanas habían pasado. Sango y MiroKu habían vuelto, ella había tomado arco y flecha y descubierto que no era tan torpe como sus pies le habían hecho creer todos estos días de amanecía. Los muchachos habían comenzado a moverse y aún cuando de seguro habían notado la ausencia de ese hombre que tanto dolor había traído, la cortesía de ambos les había permitido mantener la boca cerrada, esperando que ella recuperara todos sus conocimientos con el arco y siguiese el riguroso entrenamiento que había empezado con Kouga para volver a reunir esas malditas perlas.

Según Miroku, Naraku debía estar sufriendo una especie de catarsis en su cuerpo colapsado por demonios, y era justamente por ello que no había aprovechado atacar justo cuando estaban más desprotegidos.

-Creo que deberías descansar –Había dicho Kouga mientras traía consigo un poco de agua. Sus ojos azules se veían particularmente diferentes ese día.

-Sólo he estado aquí unas pocas horas –tal vez mentía, tal vez la engañaba su propia percepción de tiempo y espacio al estar ahí, o simplemente aquellos momentos en los que golpeaba ese tronco eran los más vacios y dulces de las últimas semanas, esos momentos en los que no pensaba nada más que en hacerlo bien, en progresar y seguir avanzando.

-Venga vamos, será solo un momento. He traído un poco de sopa.

Ensancho sus labios en una de esas sonrisas que desplegaba con tanta frecuencia esos días. Kouga era demasiado bueno con ella como para que lo preocupase por ese dolor que dominaba su mente, que se hacía somático cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos ambarinos, en su voz… en ese adiós.

Se sentó junto a Kouga y miró el cielo claro, el día era perfecto la nieve se había derretido hace días y ahora tan sólo reinaba el sol, ese sol que sin quererlo la hacía sonreír otra vez.

-Veo… veo que estás más animada Kagome.

-Kouga… -preguntó mientras miraba ese cielo inmenso… infinito… ese cielo que seguramente tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-si querida Kagome.

-Tú… sabes quién es mi familia? Puedes decirme como era mi madre… -llevo su mano a ese corazón suyo que no paraba de entristecerse… por una cosa o por otra. Seguramente ya no tenía remedio.

El rostro de Kouga se desencajo por una fracción de segundo, una fracción de segundo en la que sus ojos mostraron el temor del abandono y que ella no fue capaz de notar.

-La única persona… que podía cruzar el poso, además de ti por supuesto, era Inuyasha… lo intente mil veces… quizás más. Muchas noches quise seguirte pero… jamás tuve ese privilegio, el poso no me aceptaba a mí.

-Kouga... –murmuró emocionada por el color en la voz de aquel hombre.

-¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos tu y yo Kagome? –Le preguntó él melancólico y con los ojos fijos en esa inmensidad de verde.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te arranque del lado de Inuyasha –Le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos de la impresión. –Me habían dicho que podías ver los fragmentos de shikon… mi manada estaba siendo atacada por unos demonios y necesitaba ser mas fuertes para evitar más victimas. Pero… pese a que ya te había secuestrado y que éramos cerca de 100 lobos para amenazarte, te negaste a hacernos casos. Pedí que te vigilaran… era mucho más altanero en ese entonces y pensaba que no podías hacer nada contra nosotros… pero te las arreglaste para poner a Shippo a salvo… te las arreglaste para luchar contra los demonios pájaro y salvar a gente que yo habría dejado morir tal vez sin pensarlo en ese entonces… Y luego de eso, de verte tan valiente… tan fuerte, tan hermosa… -La miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar –No pude dejar de mirarte Kagome… nunca más pude dejar de mirarte.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón… ese corazón que se había desparramado por su pecho, que se había roto en mil pedazos latía de nuevo, en esquinas separadas despedazado y herido, palpitaba otra vez al sentir esos labios desesperados y presurosos que se apoderaban de los suyos, con una pación y un desaborde de ansias, angustias y deseos. Aún cuando quiso no pudo cerrar sus ojos por la impresión… la impresión de sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Kouga era su puerto seguro, Kouga era ese lugar tranquilo al que ella siempre podía llegar. Era esa estabilidad que ella había perdido… y aunque no desataba el tormentoso latir de su sangre, de su corazón y de su cuerpo como lo hacía ese hombre hiriente, era un poco de felicidad para ella. Un poco de tranquilidad y un remedio para su corazón maldito y su pecho abierto.

-Kouga… –murmuró cuando los labios ansiosos de él se separaron de los de ella.

-Sé que lo amas, se que tal vez no dejes de quererlo nunca… pero deseo llenar un poco de tu espacio… deseo estar junto a ti pese a todo lo que sientas por él. Porque yo sólo pienso en ti… y no podre querer a nadie más.

El… él la amaba solo a ella, él la miraba solo a ella. No tendría que compartir el amor con Kouga, no tendría porque sentir miedo con Kouga. Él estaba ahí para ella, desde ahora y desde siempre.

-si fuese otro el tiempo, tal vez te reclamaría como mi mujer… pero ahora entiendo muchas más cosas que no entendía antes. El tiempo me ha hecho madurar a golpes a ensañado con dolor todo lo que he aprendido… y solo deseo que me permitas estar junto a ti e intentar curar tus heridas.

Había pensado que sus ojos jamás volverían a llorar… que las lágrimas se habían acabado y su cuerpo se había secado completamente, pero al parecer había estado equivocada y las lágrimas brotaban con manantiales de un desierto… silencioso y sigiloso de sus ojos.

Sin entender como, se fue acercando poco a poco al pecho de ese hombre… porque quería que esos fuertes brazos la protegiesen y le permitiesen un poco de tranquilidad.

Ella también merecía ser feliz.


End file.
